Lord Perseus and the Forbidden Love
by SeaweedBrainLuva3
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just weren't meant to be. This devastation causes Percy to choose the life of an immortal. It seems Aphrodite has some interesting plans for Percy. Is forbidden love out of the question?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and Annabeth just weren't meant to be. This devastation causes Percy to choose the life of an immortal. It seems Aphrodite has some interesting plans for Percy. Is forbidden love out of the question?**

Percy's POV

The words pried into the back of my brain. It was all I could think about. 'Percy, I thought I loved you, but truly, you are more of a brother to me like Luke.'

It pained me especially when she told me that I was just a brother to her and then she compared me to LUKE!

Annabeth broke my heart and left me to take a big job in Greece as an architect. The job offer apparently 'opened her eyes' to the possibilities she could have. I was 'holding her back' and she didn't want to go out with me anymore. We dated for 2 years and she decided to dump me! I was going to take her to Greece for our 2 year anniversary and I was going to propose! She ruined all my plans and just left. I have been devastated for the past week and the whole Aphrodite cabin feels sympathy towards me.

I took out a small box that was covered with sea green colored velvet and had blue lining. I opened the box up to reveal a ring that had a silver base and had a giant pearl taken from my father's palace walls. On both sides of the pearl were sea green emeralds, one on each side. I closed the box and sighed. I placed it in my dresser drawer in my cabin at camp. I won't need it anymore.

I heard the conch horn blow and I headed to the dining pavilion. I've kept to myself most of the time and was silent. I walked into the pavilion and no one said a word to me. I looked over at the Athena table. I always do that to see if our breakup was a dream or not. Every time I see that it wasn't a dream. Annabeth is in Athens, Greece and I am here. She is out of my life.

I made my offer to my dad and just him. He is the only on I offer to now. I prayed for a solution and asked for him to make things better. The flame turned a bright sea green. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned and faced my dad.

"My boy, come with me."

I nodded my head and followed as everyone watched us. I followed my dad outside.

"Grab hold of my trident son." I did what he said and we were engulfed into a bright light. When the light subsided, we were on Olympus. I was really confused at this point.

"Follow me Percy."

We walked into the throne room and I bowed before Zeus as my father took a seat at his throne.

"Rise hero son of Poseidon."

I stood up before the gods. Zeus spoke again.

"We have discussed a lot of things and most of them concerned you. We all have agreed that your heroics saved us all and you are very loyal." Zeus grumbled the last bit. "I usually do not offer the gift to someone twice once they decline it once, but we need a new voice and younger mind by our sides. So, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, do you accept our offer of immortality? We will make you a god and this is the last time we will make this offer so make a decision that you won't regret."

"All of you agreed to this?"

Zeus nodded his head. I was stunned. I thought about the offer like I did before. This time, there was no one person I was turning this offer down for. I looked at all of the gods faces. Athena had her nose in a book as usual, Apollo was listening to music on his iPod, my father was looking at me with a proud smile, Ares had a smirk on his face and he was sharpening his spear, Artemis was stringing her bow but glanced at me every so often with an unreadable expression, and the rest awaited my decision.

I sighed. "I accept." I stated with a small smile.

Zeus began chanting in Ancient Greek. _'Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus and loyal son of Poseidon, let gold ichor flow through your veins and let yourself become a god, the thirteenth Olympian.' _ I was shocked when he said thirteenth Olympian. I started to feel stronger and more powerful. I listened as Zeus continued. _'Become a god and rule over your domain with strength, leadership, and responsibility. Let your domain be decided as you become the god of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship, and Tidal Waves. You will be known as the Tidal Lord and King of Demigods. Your symbol of power will be your sword __Anaklusmos__ and your sacred animal will be a black Pegasus, Blackjack as you call him. Your domain will be resided at Camp Half-Blood. Ancient Laws, accept the great hero into godhood.'_

I was engulfed into another bright light and felt energy flow through my veins. The light died down and I saw a new throne next to my father. It had my symbol of power, sacred animal, a few tidal waves, and all of my adventures designed on the throne. I grew 15 feet tall and sat down on it. It felt so right.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked over at Artemis and she looked away. I thought that was strange.

"Excellent, now, you will be address formally as Lord Perseus." I hated my full name, but there was no reason to argue with the king of the gods. "Dionysus, you are relieved from camp, but you will still be on probation from drinking. Only one drink a day, no more, no less."

Zeus dismissed the council and I was heading back to camp. I flashed into the Poseidon cabin and came out feeling better than I have in a while.

I walked straight to the big house to see Chiron. I walked up and Chiron was playing pinochle with 3 invisible people.

"Ah, Percy my boy, I'm sure you have noticed that Mr. D has been relieved of his duties."

I nodded my head. Chiron continued.

"Zeus gave word that a new god will be taking his position. The whole camp is wondering who the thirteenth Olympian is and if they are better than Mr. D."

"Chiron, I… am the new god."

Chiron stopped playing the game and looked up at me. Then he smiled. "Then, Lord Perseus, you should have a proper greeting from the camp. What are you the god of?"

"I am the god of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship, and Tidal Waves."

"What are your titles?"

"Tidal Lord and King of Demigods."

He nodded his head. "Don't let anyone know your identity until dinner tonight when you have your formal introduction to the camp."

I nodded my head and left the big house. I walked out and noticed a new cabin on the end of the other cabins. It didn't have any designs on it yet since I haven't given my identity yet, but I want it to look just like my throne.

All I had was sword fighting training before dinner. I was the god of swordsmanship now so this should be fun. I walked in and everyone was sprawling with each other. I saw Malcolm drinking some water. I walked up to him and asked him to sprawl with me. We set up in formation and I defeated Malcolm within 30 seconds. Everyone was staring at me. I forgot that I had to hide my godhood and didn't do it so well.

I was thankful that the conch horn blew signaling dinner. I made a bolt for the door and sat down at the Poseidon table for now. I saw a new table and knew it was for me. It would only be a matter of time.

Chiron got everyone's attention and made his announcement. Here we go!

"Campers, I know that you all know of the new god that will be replacing Mr. D. This new god has a palace on Olympus, but this is his domain. He is the god of Heroes, Quests, Swordsmanship, and Tidal Waves. He is known as the Tidal Lord and King of the Demigods. Campers, respect your god… Lord Perseus."

I stood up and everyone stared at me. I looked over at my table and watched as it changed to look similar to my throne. I assumed my cabin did the same. There was no turning back now.

Then, the hunters came into the dinning pavilion and sat down at the Artemis table. I looked at the entrance of the pavilion and saw Artemis standing there.

"Perseus."

"Artemis."

"You are needed on Olympus, come with me."

I sighed and nodded. I followed her outside and we transported to Olympus.

**Sorry I didn't have much of Pertemis this chapter, but there is more to come and I promise it is to come. **


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"What am I needed for on Olympus?" I asked.

Artemis looked at me. "You are needed for the construction of your palace."

I nodded my head. We walked in an awkward silence. I felt a pair of eyes on me.

I stopped walking. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Artemis stopped walking. "Sorry, it's just… I'm trying to see how you are doing after your break-up."

I grew sadder. "Why do you care how I feel? I'm just a boy."

She looked at me with concern. "I just never met a boy who had their heart broken by a maiden and felt so bad and depressed."

I sighed. "I just don't understand… I loved her, but she didn't love me."

"She just wasn't the right on for you."

"Artemis, when did you start to sound like Aphrodite? You're a maiden goddess and you're giving me advice on love?"

"Actually, I'm giving you advice on how to get over your breakup. I feel sympathy towards you."

I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Your palace will be here and the architect of Olympus will have to design it so I suggest you do something else while she is here if you do not wish to see her."

I nodded my head. "Thanks Artemis."

She smiled. "Now, you need to tell me how you want your palace to look so I can tell the architect for you."

I was thinking and picturing how I want it to look. I had a big range. The area was as big as camp.

"I want it to only take up about a third of this place. I want tidal waves coming off my door and my adventures designed all around the outside of my palace. I also want a stable so I can have Blackjack and some of his friends here. That way I have some friends here and they can fly around freely."

She nodded her head taking this all in. "Anything else?"

"I want a replica of riptide to hang above my door."

She pointed to an area. "Do you want your palace to be right here?"

"No, there," I said and grabbed her hand and moved it to where I wanted it.

I looked at her and our eyes met. Her silver eyes twinkled under the glow of Olympus. We stayed like that for what felt like forever and then I snapped out of it. I let go of here hand.

"Right… Uh… Thanks again."

She nodded her head and looked the other direction.

I turned and popped back to camp with my face bright red. I walked to the arena to swordfight and clear my mind. I passed the hunters on the way and they all looked at me before going back to their archery practice. I saw Thalia and she came up to me.

"What's up Pinecone Face?"

She gave me a playful punch in the arm.

"Glad to see that you are the same old Kelp-for-Brains and that being a god hasn't gone to your head." She said with a smirk.

"Watch it, I can still blast you to pieces." I gave her a glance. She glanced back. I laughed and she punched me in the arm again, but this time a little harder.

I felt someone walk up behind us. "Thalia," a familiar voice called.

_Oh Gods!_ I turned and my eyes met up with her piercing gray ones. She hugged Thalia and then looked at me. She forced a small smile.

"Hello Percy."

I frowned at her. "It's LORD Percy to you."

She frowned. "Percy, please…"

I didn't want to talk to her so I flashed out. I came to Zeus's fist in the woods. I sat down on the rock and sighed. I was looking down and I saw a pair of feet walk up in front of me. I looked up and came face to face with Artemis. She was wearing Greek sandals that stopped just below her knees. She had on a one strap Greece attire that went just above her knees in length. Her auburn hair flowed down next to her face. Her bow was strapped to her back. She looked amazing!

"Sorry I forgot to mention that she will be staying at camp until she can finish your palace."

I came out of my daze. "It's alright."

"I should make it up to you."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"I've never met a boy who has been through what you are going through. You're different and I'm trying to understand what makes you that way. So, I offer you to travel with my hunters and I around until your palace is done and until the daughter of Athena is gone."

I smiled at her. "Thank you Artemis, I would love to."

"We leave in half an hour. Do what you need to do until then and meet back here. I will go round up my hunters."

I nodded my head and popped to the beach. I decided to relax here until it was time to leave. Running into Annabeth brought back old and painful memories of us. I laid here for what felt like hours. It was finally time to leave so I got up and decided to walk to Zeus's fist instead of just popping in.

I walked up hearing Artemis talking to her hunters.

"He has been through a lot and I want you all to be nice and behave around him. This will only be temporary until Annabeth leaves and he doesn't have to face her. He has gone through a state of sadness because the daughter of Athena broke his heart. Treat him like he is one of us."

I came out of the clearing and all the hunters looked at me with mixture expressions. Artemis smiled at me and I returned it.

"Ready to leave?" she asked me. I nodded and she motioned for me to follow her. Her hunters followed behind us. Thalia kept giving me a glance, but I just ignored her. I don't need her to tell me to talk things out with Annabeth.

We walked for a little and decided to set up camp in a small clearing. It was still early in the afternoon so Artemis took me, Thalia and three more hunters out for a hunt of our own. We walked in silence for a while until we heard a twig snap. I pulled out riptide and the hunters prepared their bows. We peered through the bushes and saw a pack of about 6 hellhounds. They were sniffing and looking around. Artemis moved graciously through the woods. She was quick and swift as she hid in the bushes slowly getting closer.

She shot a volley of arrows and all the hellhounds faced her direction and snarled. Then the hunters made their attack from behind. I jumped into the clearing as a hellhound pounced. I jumped and swerved. It kept clawing and trying to bite me. I stabbed multiple times and got him a few times in the leg and back. One came up behind and jumped on my back. I grabbed it by the head and flung it into a tree. An arrow pierced its skin and it turned to dust. I faced the one I was fighting earlier and stabbed it in its jaw. It roared in pain. I stabbed it in its side and twisted my sword inside of him. He turned to dust.

I looked over and saw that there was one hellhound left and it was wrestling with Artemis. It was on top of her and she was trying to fight it off. The hunters kept shooting arrows, but it wasn't working. I ran and kicked the hellhound off from on top of her. Riptide went flying through the woods. I started to wrestle with the hellhound until an arrow pierced its skin right in the neck. He turned to dust and I was covered in it. I felt riptide return to my pocket.

I looked over and saw Artemis still lined up from her shot.

"Nice shot," I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

She smiled. "Thanks."

We headed back to the campsite in an awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. My teachers decided to pile me with homework ALL WEEK! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!**

We headed back to the camp ground and we were all a little beat. I know what you're thinking. Two gods, and four hunters shaken up by six hellhounds, but Artemis has this crazy idea that if you don't use and of your powers or godly energy, it makes it more fun. So all we used were our weapons. I have to say, it did get my adrenaline pumping.

We came back to the camp to see all the tents put up. I noticed there were a few for the hunters to share and two in the middle bigger than the rest. One was silver and shone in the moonlight and the other was sea green with blue around the edges. I realized that the tents were for Artemis and me.

I walked into mine as the hunters made their way into theirs. I saw Artemis walk into hers as I closed the flap. I looked around and the tent was bigger on the inside than the out. It was amazing! There was a couch with a TV and a King size bed in the corner. I got ready for bed and saw a desk and chair in the other corner for studying I guess.

Studying reminded me of Annabeth and I did NOT want to go down that road. I wasn't sad anymore. I was angry at her. She led me on for two years then has the guts to end it when I thought we could be together forever! An evil grin crept onto my face. I had an idea on how to get the anger out.

Gods can be at more than one place at a time. So, I focused for half of myself to show up at camp. I felt something lift up out of me and I could see where I was now and camp. I had to places in my vision. THIS IS SO COOL!

I made my other self walk through camp and stand in front of the Athena cabin. It was past curfew and they were all in their cabins to sleep. I went inside the cabin and saw them all sleeping. PERFECT! I crept to Annabeth's bed and decided to send her a little message through a dream. I placed my hand on her forehead and felt myself enter her mind. I was standing in front of her as she looked around confused.

"Percy?"

"LORD Percy," I spat. I kept a stern face and had my arms crossed.

"P-, Lord… Percy, what are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't have gotten a god on your bad side, especially the god of heroes, which is what you are. I am your king and you, are a mere peasant that has angered me." An evil grin crept onto my face and she paled.

"Percy… I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to WHAT? Break my heart after you lead me on for TWO YEARS!" I was really angry now. I popped out of her dreams, but not before I left a little surprise in her bed. I smiled evilly.

I exited the cabin and heard a scream. I hope she likes sleeping with a million spiders.

I focused my entire essence back to one at my cabin. I was smiling. This made me feel better.

"Messing with her I see…" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and faced Artemis.

"I… Uh…" she laughed. I got up for the chair and she was blushing hard. I didn't know why until I realized that I only had pajama pants on and no shirt. I blushed hard too.

"Sorry…" I said as I slipped on a shirt. I decided to change the subject. "Why are you in here?"

"I wanted to show you something." She grabbed my arm and led me out of the tent. All the hunters were sleeping, so it was just me and her.

She led me through the woods and we came out to a lake. It was amazing! There was a cliff with a beautiful waterfall glistening in the moonlight and the water was so smooth and calm. I started to sway back and forth. She motioned for me to sit down on the sand with her.

"Do you feel it?" she asked with her eyes closed as she soaked up the energy from the moonlight. I was confused.

"Feel what?"

"The push and pull of the tides."

I felt myself swaying back and forth. Then I realized it was the tides. I am the Tidal Lord after all.

"I do." I closed my eyes and let the feeling relax me.

"The push and pull of the tides is done by the moon you know?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her she did the same.

"Our domains are the closest at night. The moon pushes and pulls the tides. It's relaxing isn't it?"

I nodded my head and she smiled. She returned looking at the moon then closed her eyes to feel the energy coming off. I did the same. The feeling was comfortable and very relaxing. I feel at peace during the night. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to face Artemis. Her silver eyes sparkled under the moonlight as always, but they had a look of content in them. He auburn hair swayed in the gentle breeze. I felt myself leaning closer as she did. We were inches away until I was pushed into the water. I surfaced and saw a hunter standing next to Artemis, but Artemis didn't look to happy.

"Phoebe! Why on earth would you do THAT?"

"My Lady… He was making a move on you and I thought…"

"He wasn't… I was just showing him something. I told you to respect him and be nice after all he went through… What are you doing out of your tent anyway?"

"I… I couldn't sleep so I took a walk in the woods under the moonlight. I'm sorry my Lady."

"Go back to bed. We will talk later." She sighed and turned to me as the hunter took off.

"Sorry about that," She began.

"It's all right. I like the water anyway. It sooths me."

She laughed.

"Why don't you join me in the water?"

"I'm not much of a swimmer…" I cut her off by pulling her in. Once she resurfaced, she gave me a death glare and I returned it with a smirk. I thought she was about to hit me, but instead, she splashed me, catching me off guard. I was shocked as she laughed at me. I laughed back and gave her an evil smirk. She gave me a questionable look in return. I submerged under the water. I made it to where she couldn't find me. I saw her swimming around looking for me and she called my name a few times. I swam up under her and grabbed her feet. I pulled her under and made an air bubble around us. She gasped for air once there was no more water.

"Not funny Perseus!"

"Really, because I can't stop laughing!"

She gave me a death stare as she regained all of her breath.

"Oh, come on, you know you had fun!" I said lightening the mood.

She looked at me then let out a small chuckle.

"It has been the most fun I have had in a century I will admit."

I smiled at her. We swam back to shore and I dried us both. We walked back to camp not realizing that we have been out all night.

"After we get some sleep, I will be teaching you how to use a bow," Artemis said looking at me with a devious grin. I groaned. It was not going to be fun.

She gave me a playful punch in the arm and we both were laughing. That's when we realized that all the hunters were up and looking at us. She looked at them then at me before going into her tent to get some sleep.

I headed towards mine, but was stopped by Thalia.

"What's up Pinecone Face?"

"Percy… Why did you do it?" I figured she was going to find out about the incident with Annabeth.

My happy mood went to one of anger. "She deserved it and I don't want to discuss it any further with you or anyone else."

"Percy…"

"Shut it Thalia, before I make you!" I was never this mean, but she pushed me to my very last nerve. I saw her pale. It got her to shut up. I sighed.

"Sorry Thalia, but you just pushed me to a point where I didn't want to go. I am also tired so I am going to get some sleep before Artemis kills me with teaching me archery."

She nodded her head and turned to leave.

I walked into my cabin and plopped down on the bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

I was sleeping a dreamless sleep. I was half awake and heard some talking.

"Someone figure out how to get him up!"

"I'll do it!" I heard a very familiar voice say. I felt electricity run through me and my eyes shot open.

"THALIA!" I yelled while rubbing my side.

"He's up now RUN!" All the hunters ran out of the tent. Artemis was laughing.

"Sorry Percy, you just take FOREVER to wake up. We have been trying for half an hour."

I groaned and plopped back down on my pillow face first.

"Not so fast, fish boy, I have to teach you the right way to hold a bow and arrow." I groaned as she tried to pull me up.

"I WILL shot you with my arrow if you do not get up!"

I shot up. "I'm UP, I'm UP!" She laughed and I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

"Come on Percy, get a firmer grip!"

"ARTEMIS, I'm trying, but I am HELPLESS when it comes to ARCHERY!"

"If you keep trying, you'll get it, EVENTUALLY! We'll just have to keep training until then." She smirked.

I groaned. "You're gonna KILL me before I even get to that point!" She laughed.

"Here let me help you. You're STILL not holding it right! Set up in position."

I readied my stance and she came up and adjusted my grip. She placed her hand on mine and I felt electricity run through me. I knew she felt it too because she pulled away real quickly. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever. I felt my heart beat faster and skip a beat. If gods even have hearts.

Our faces were inches apart, but we jumped back to someone in the bushes. I pulled out riptide and Artemis readied her bow.

"Whoa sis, don't shot your own brother!" Apollo came out of the bushes with his hands up in the air like when a cop tells someone to put their hands up. Artemis lowered her bow and I put away riptide.

"What brings you here brother and why were you sneaking around?"

"No reason… I just came to tell Percy that his palace is done."

"It is?" I looked at Artemis and saw her face fall. I didn't expect to leave so soon.

Apollo nodded his head. "You can settle in now up on Olympus."

"I'll be there in a few hours."

"Take your time…" Apollo said with a smirked. He looked between Artemis and I then gave me a wink.

Artemis turned towards me. "I guess this means you are leaving. Too bad, the Hunters were starting to warm up to you." She forced a small smile.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She raised her eyebrow at me with curiosity.

"I want you to come with me to see my palace. You were the one who helped me with it in the first place."

She smiled. "Of course I'll come. We will have to drop my Hunters off at camp though."

"We'll make a stop on the way then."

We walked back to the camp ground.

"Hunters! Percy and I are needed on Olympus so we will be heading back to Camp Half-Blood for you to stay for a while."

They all scattered and began to take down the tents. Artemis and I decided to help out to make the process go faster. I grabbed one end of a tent just as Thalia grabbed the other. We folded up the tent in silence. Surprisingly, so didn't say one word to me.

Once we finished packing, we walked through the woods towards camp. Artemis and I were up front and Thalia led the Hunters closely behind us.

We reached camp a few hours later. Artemis and I went to the big house to relax before we go to Olympus. The Hunters went to cabin 8 to settle in for now. We were greeted by Chiron who was playing pinochle. We said our hellos and Artemis went to go check and make sure her Hunters were all set. I waited in the middle of camp. The conch horn blew signaling lunch and campers were leaving their cabins. Some campers glanced at me for a second, but then looked away when we made eye contact.

I looked towards the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth leading the cabin out to lunch. She is supposed to leave tonight. She looked at me, but then she looked away real quick and kept her eyes on her feet as she walked.

I saw Artemis come out of her cabin and make her way over to me.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded my head and we began to walk. I saw all the campers giving us quizzical looks and they started whispering to each other. I ignored it for the most part and we entered the big house.

We turned into our true form and teleported to Olympus. We stopped in front of Artemis's palace. Her palace was next to mine, but it was still a good walk away.

We made our way to my palace and when I saw it, I gasped. It was just like I imagined. I have to admit that Annabeth did a really nice job even if I didn't want to. I saw some Pegasi flying around behind my palace. I saw blackjack and he came to greet me.

_Yo Boss, nice place. I love my new stable. It is roomier than the one at camp. I could get use to this lifestyle. Got any sugar cubes?_

"Ha-ha, glad you like it Blackjack. Here."

I handed him some sugar cubes that I made appear. I also gave some to his buddies that were here. I saw Porkpie and Guido amongst them. They are Blackjack's best buds.

I saw Artemis feel uneasy.

"Do you want to pet him? He won't bite?"

She reached her hand out, but hesitated. I grabbed her hand and placed it on Blackjack's snout. I kept my hand on top of hers not realizing what I was doing. I looked over at her and she was smiling at Blackjack and was blushing a little also. I slowly took my hand off hers. To fill the awkward silence I spoke.

"See he's friendly."

"He is sweet. Though, you can tell them what to do, so they have to be nice." She turned her head to me and tilted it to where she had to look up at me. It looked so adorable. I smiled at her.

"True, true, but they seem to like you." She laughed at this and fed Blackjack a sugar cube.

"Do you want to ride him?" She looked at me.

"Maybe another time. Let's go look at your palace."

"Fine, but I WILL teach you how to ride a Pegasus since you are teaching me how to shoot a bow and arrow."

She groaned.

"You know it's only fair…"

"Fine," She grumbled.

I smirked and she gave me a playful punch in the arm.

We entered my palace and I was awestruck. There was a giant staircase in the center and on the walls were paintings of Pegasi and they actually looked like they were flying around. The living room was amazing. It had a giant plasma screen TV hanging on the wall and the couch was a beautiful sea green. The coffee table was made of glass and the inside of it was a fish tank. One wall was a giant aquarium that had the kitchen on the other side.

Next, we went to my room upstairs. The walls had images of the ocean and the floor was sand. I could also hear the ocean and it was calming.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down on it. It was a water bed!

"SWEET!" Artemis laughed.

"Percy, we skipped the kitchen. Let's go check it out."

We headed down to the kitchen and I saw a bowl of blue cookies sitting on the counter. I ran over to them and started eating them. They tasted just like my mom's cooking! Artemis picked something up that was on the counter.

"Percy… This is addressed to you."

I took the envelope and opened it. There was a letter.

_Percy,_

_I'm sorry how I made you feel and I shouldn't have done it. I deserved what you did to me and again I am sorry. I still care for you and it devastated me when you became a god. I feel like I made a mistake, but I know now that it is too late. My job in Greece is very important to me though and I'm sorry I put you second. I hope you can forgive me. I tried to make your palace everything you dreamed of and I hope you like it. These are blue cookies that your mom made. I visited her and she misses you. She told me to give them to you. In the kitchen, everything you cook will taste just like your mom made it. I thought you could always have a piece of her. You should visit her soon. I hope you can forgive me. _

_ Annabeth_

I sighed. I put the note down and Artemis picked it up and read it.

"You should forgive her and at least be friends. She means all she said even though she did hurt you. She didn't do it intentionally."

"I'll think about it, but I'm not sure if I can ever forgive her. I know the spiders were harsh, but she deserved it."

I took the note and made it disappear.

"I'll just leave you alone now to settle in. I'll be in my palace if you need me."

Artemis left. I needed to do something to get my mind off things. I decided to head to the training/ sword fighting arena.

I pulled out riptide and slashed at the practice dummies for about an hour. Here on Olympus, the training dummies actually moved like a real opponent would. It started to get hot, so I took off my shirt and poured some water over me and drank the rest.

"Trying to show off your skills and your body at once?"

I turned and faced Aphrodite.

"Nah, I just got a little hot."

"I'll say…" she grumbled. I shook it off and started to slash at some more dummies.

"It's easier to fight without armor holding you back as well." I added since she was still here.

"In my opinion, I like you like this." She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. If I had the will, I would've avoided this and pushed her away. I turned around to face her while she kept her arms firmly around me.

"What are you doing? You of all people should know that I'm not ready for a relationship right now."

She batted her eyelashes like she always does, but it had no effect.

"Aphrodite, stop." I finally had the will to pull her arms off. She gave me a cute pouty look.

"Aphrodite, leave him be. He has a lot on his mind and doesn't need you bothering him!" Artemis was standing in the doorway and she looked a little pissed off. "He also, doesn't seem to want you!"

"Oh, come on, seriously, look at him! How can I not want that?" She giggled and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Aphrodite… I will shoot a thousand arrows through your head if you do not leave."

Aphrodite pouted, but gave in to Artemis. I gave a thankful smile to Artemis and she gave me a smile in return.

They went out the doorway and I saw Apollo walk by. I was curious as to what was going on. I walked out the doorway and saw Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite talking. I hid in a bush and listened to what they were saying. I am a very curious person.

"Is he, like the newest heart throb on Olympus or something?" Apollo said with obvious jealousy in his voice. He was used to being the one all the goddesses were dying for.

"Pretty much!" Aphrodite stated. "Even I'd like to have him. I mean seriously, look at him! That body and those abs!"

"I have to admit… he's a nice guy." Artemis cut in. They looked at her in shock. "Ugh, be more mature. He's the first guy I've actually found likeable." She scoffed.

Aphrodite had a devious smile on her face. "Oh Artemis, hiding your feelings will do you no good. I know it is much more than that!"

"It is not!" Artemis yelled, but her face was a little red. I could feel my face heat up too.

"You know, he's the first man that's caught your attention besides Orion!" Aphrodite squealed. "He's different than what you think of men. You're interested in him because he's hard to figure out and yet, at the same time, you want him!" Aphrodite was jumping up and down.

"Finally, my sister likes someone and will give up the stupid oath!" Apollo stated.

"You two are UNBELIEVABLE!" Artemis stormed off.

I headed back to my palace before any of them spotted me. I heard a knock on the door and there stood Apollo.

"What's up Apollo?"

"Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Hephaestus, Ares, my dear sister, and me are going out to the mortal world. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure why not?"

So, here we are in a bar and every mortal is checking out one of the gods or one of the Goddesses. Apollo kept glaring at me and trying to convince me to flirt with some 'chicks' since they were looking at me more than him.

"All girls check me out

That is until Percy came

Now they all watch him"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a man slut? What goes through your mind when you look at women?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"Have you ever thought something bad about a woman? I doubt it."

I shook my head and gave Artemis a gesture to smack Apollo. She asked Athena for her hardcover book that she was reading and used that.

"Stop torturing everyone with your horrible poems. I'm ashamed to have you as brother."

"Oh you know you love me!"

Artemis hit him harder with the book, causing him to yelp in pain as a visible bump appeared on his head. Some mortal women were laughing.

We both started laughing. We were in Paris, France, the city of love. It was Aphrodite's idea of course. We started touring around the place as mortals watched us in awe. Aphrodite was strutting her stuff through the city.

"Isn't this so much fun? All of us together!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Artemis looked back at her with a glare, gave her a fake, sarcastic smile, and then turned back to me with a scowl.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Come on, smile. I know they're kind of annoying, but try to have fun." She sighed and nodded.

I thought I would make her feel better so I 'accidentally' tripped Apollo. He fell flat on his face and I smiled. Artemis had a smile on her face that made her features look even more gorgeous. Man, I tempted to kiss her, but she'd probably murder me if I did. _WHAT am I saying!_

Artemis's POV **(FINALLY!)**

Apollo grabbed Percy and pulled him to the side. He looked angry and I was still smiling. What Percy did was hilarious! They started talking, except Apollo was yelling. Percy looked calm. I took my eyes off him as Aphrodite walked up.

"I see you can't take your eyes off him!"

"I was NOT staring at him!" I said in her face.

"Sure, sure, whatever. Will you two just hurry up and kiss already!"

"I am a MAIDEN goddess! I will not fall for a boy!"

"You already have, you just won't admit it."

"I… I… I have NOT!"

"Yes you HAVE! Will you two just do something?"

"You will NOT interfere at ALL! GOT IT!"

"I want to see your damn wedding! Or at least videotape you, a MAIDEN, losing your virginity." That sunk into my head.

"WHAT?" I screamed with fire raging in my eyes. Aphrodite placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oops… shouldn't have said that." Right as I was about to charge at her, Percy came back.

"Wow, can't Apollo take a hit once in a while?"

"He's a big baby. He just didn't want to be embarrassed with all the mortal women around. He is a major player who is one of the reasons why I made the oath to eternal maidenhood. All men are just like him."

I regretted the words once they left my mouth. I just said that Percy was just like my disgusting brother.

"Percy… I didn't mean… that you were… I mean… GODS!" I slapped my hand on my forehead.

Percy pulled my hand off my forehead.

"Relax Artemis, I know what you meant."

I sighed with relief. "You're not included in that, I meant most men of the world, not all. You are a part of the few that are tolerable."_ I am not good at this!_ I thought. I mentally slapped myself. _Why am I acting so stupid!_

"So I'm tolerable?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"You know what I meant! You are not making this easy! I'm not good at complementing a guy!"

"So now you're complementing me?"

I felt my face heat up. "I… Uh… Um… UGH!"

Percy grabbed my arm and led me around a corner.

He sighed and looked at me with his sea-green eyes. "I just wanted to get away from everyone."

"You didn't have to stay."

"What I want is to stay with you." I couldn't help but smile at what he said.

He seemed to prepare for a hit of some sort, but when it didn't come he opened one eye. He seemed shocked that I didn't hit him.

I combed my hand through his hair as his handsome smile appeared on his face. He caressed my cheek then leaned closer to me and we kissed. My arms wrapped around his neck as we soon began having a make-out session. I don't really mind anymore about getting this involved in a relationship or kissing him like this. All of my cautious barriers of men have basically broken and I was at the hands of the greatest man of all. Suddenly, I heard quiet whispers from around the corner and pulled back.

"Let me listen too Aphrodite!"

"Shut up Apollo, they're going to catch us!"

I grabbed my bow and jerked around the corner and faced Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Damn, busted!" Apollo cursed. Percy came up behind me and leaned against the wall.

"Take your best shot." He said with a wink to me.

"Gladly…" They already took off but were only able to go about three feet away before I started shotting my arrows. They were DEAD.

I shot them with my bow and arrows a few times and they howled with pain. After, Percy picked me up in his strong hold and hugged me tightly; being in his arms made me especially happy, like I was supposed to be in them.

We came back to Olympus and Percy took me to his palace.

"We can get away from them here."

It was late at night, but we didn't care. I just can't believe I was falling for a man HARD!

We were lying on his bed just talking and I started to fall asleep. I dozed off.

In the morning, Percy and I awoke to find someone snapping pictures of us sleeping. We were silent and decided to mess with them.

"Uh-oh I think they're awake…" Apollo stated.

"No, he should still be sleeping." Aphrodite stated.

"What do all the girls see in him? Look at me!"

"You may be the hottest guy on Olympus, but Percy's the sexiest!"

"Um, Aphrodite…" Apollo said.

"Yes?"

"They don't seem to be breathing steadily. Are you sure they are asleep?" I got up from the bed and held out my hand for the cameras. They handed them over. I stabbed them in the lens with my arrows. Percy sat up.

"You've been watching us sleep?" Unlike the angry glare I was giving her, Percy had more of an amused smirk.

"I've been keeping a tab on you guys' love life."

"Yes, watching people sleep isn't weird at all, is it?" He retorted with a grin.

"Why in Hades would you be watching me with my boyfriend?" Aphrodite opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking about the right answer that wouldn't make me even more furious.

"Well… you see… you guys are SO cute and… uh he's SO hot and… run!" They immediately ran out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"That was a nice wake up call, huh?" He joked. I laughed. _My boyfriend, did I really say that?_

**Some ideas came from VzeroV. Thanks a bunch! Check out his stories. **


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

We were sitting on my couch in my living room of my palace. We were flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. We came to Aphrodite's gossip channel.

"Has Percy Jackson found a new love? Sorry goddess interested in the Tidal Lord, but it looks like Lord Perseus has found a forbidden love! Stay tuned to find out more!"

I turned off the TV and turned to Artemis. She was staring at the blank TV with her mouth hung open. I leaned over and pushed her chin up closing her mouth. I turned her face towards me. I looked into her eyes and we kissed. Once we pulled away she was smiling.

"I can't believe Aphrodite!"

"Yeah, but what will happen when everyone else finds out? How will we tell our fathers and how will you tell your Hunters?"

She thought for a moment. "I honestly have no idea. This could be a lot harder than we thought. Your father doesn't hate me and he wants you to be happy so I don't think he will be an issue. But, my father wasn't too pleased with a son of Poseidon becoming a god and admitting that you saved us so I don't know how he will react."

"Well my father wanted me to be happy when I wasn't immortal, but now that I am a god, he wants me to find someone to be my queen and he wants it to be someone from his domain I think. Not right now though since I am new to this whole god thing, but that is what he wants. I think both our parents might be a problem."

Artemis sighed. "What will I tell my hunters? We have to tell everyone soon. We can't keep it a secret forever."

"I know your right, but how will we tell them?"

Artemis opened and closed her mouth a few time trying to figure out what to say. "Maybe we should go to camp and start there."

"Sounds good, but I was thinking of visiting my mom first since I haven't seen her in a while."

"Well then I will meet you at camp?"

"No I want you to come with me. We can tell my mom and maybe she can give us some advice."

She smiled. "Sure we could try that."

I stood up and held my hand out for her to take. "Shall we go?"

She grabbed my hand. "We shall." We both laughed at our own stupidity. In a second we were in front of my mom and Paul's apartment. I haven't visited in a while and I don't know how they will react. I took a deep breath and Artemis squeezed my hand for support. I knock and I heard my mom's soft voice call 'I'll be right there'.

When she opened the door she gasped. I gave my mom a small smile.

"PERCY, honey!" She pulled me into a hug. "Come in, come in! PAUL!"

"What is it Sally?"

"Come in here!"

Paul came in the room with a surprised expression on his face. "Percy?"

I smiled at Paul. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Yes, and who is the lovely young lady?" My mom asked. Artemis and I both blushed.

"I came here for a visit of course and uh… We came here for some advice as well."

"What can I help you two with?"

"Um… We have a very complicated relationship that only Aphrodite and Apollo know about. We don't know how to tell everyone because we don't know how they will react."

"How big of a reaction could there be?"

"Mom… This is a big deal."

"Well who is she? I can't help if I don't know."

"Mom… this is… Artemis."

My mom looked between us and Paul looked confused.

"Isn't she supposed to be a maiden goddess?" Paul asked.

"That's the point. How do we tell everyone? We can't hide forever."

"Honey… it's best to just come clean. There is no way to avoid everyone. If you want this to work, honesty will have to be first. The more you two hide, the harder it will be and the angrier the people around you will be."

I sighed and looked at Artemis. "You know that she's right."

She nodded her head. "If we are going to do this then we should go."

I nodded my head and started to get up, but my mom stopped us.

"Stay a little longer. Lunch is almost ready."

I looked at Artemis and she smiled at my mom. "That sounds nice. I'm sure we can spare some time."

"Excellent! Percy, dear, will you go help Paul in the kitchen for a moment?" I knew she was using this as an excuse to talk to Artemis alone. I went into the kitchen with Paul and helped him set up.

I kept glancing at the door hoping my mother wasn't interrogating the huntress too much.

"Don't worry Perce; your mother won't question her too much."

I groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Artemis's POV

I sat next to Percy's mother on the couch.

"My son has the power to change anyone. I just can't believe he got to you!"

"Neither can I! I never thought… I would ever fall for a man, but here I am. He's so… different."

"Tell me… How did he catch your eye?"

I let out a small laugh. "After his brake-up with the daughter of Athena, he was so devastated and I have only seen a fair maiden that upset after a useless man breaks their heart. He already earned my respect after he saved me from Atlas. Then he took the weight of the sky from me and helped me trick Atlas back under."

"How did you two grow closer? It couldn't have just happened."

"No, I felt really bad for him and Annabeth was going to be at camp while she worked on his palace. So, I offered for him to travel with me and my Hunters until she left. He gladly accepted."

"That was very kind. Percy has the effect to change people's lives. I just still can't believe he affected you."

"I'm still in shock as well."

Percy came back in. "Lunch's ready."

His mom got up and went into the kitchen. Percy waited at the door for me.

"She didn't interrogate you too much did she?" He asked in my ear.

I laughed. "Not at all."

He sighed with relief.

Percy's POV

Lunch went by quickly and my mom only embarrassed me two-thirds of the time. I kept my face in my hands as Artemis listened to my mom ramble on and on. Paul finally got her to shut up.

"Artemis shouldn't we get going before it gets late and we have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Oh Percy, but it just started to get interesting." She gave me an amused smirk. I glared back and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we probably should get going…"

I grabbed her arm and we got up. "Thanks for lunch mom and Paul, it was good to see you guys again."

I hugged them both bye and we left the apartment.

"Shouldn't we have helped them clean up?" Artemis asked.

I snapped my fingers. "I just cleaned all the dishes for them…" She laughed. We walked out of the apartment building. "Let's not just pop in. Let's take our time."

I called Blackjack and Porkpie and they showed up. Artemis looked uneasy.

"Are we riding those?"

I nodded my head. "I told you I would teach you and what better time than now."

I helped her on Porkpie and told him to go easy on her. We took off towards camp. I wonder how they will react.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I saw camp off in the distance. The hunters were waiting on Half-Blood Hill and Thalia stood in front. Blackjack and Porkpie landed with us. Artemis didn't look too happy about being off the ground. So I got off Blackjack and helped her off of Porkpie. I immediately let go of her hand because on the way, we agree to keep a low profile until we announce our relationship to the camp at dinner.

I told Porkpie and Blackjack to go back to the palace. I gave Artemis a quick glance and she nodded her head signaling that we will go our separate ways now.

I headed down to the big house and Artemis went with her Hunters to the archery range. I saw Thalia glancing at me every so often. I walked through the camp as some people were doing their activities and others had free time. I saw Clarisse and her cabin mates picking on a new camper. Some things never change.

I walked up to them.

"Clarisse, leave the poor kid alone."

"Why would I do that Prissy? Just because you're a god doesn't mean you can push ME around."

"Leave-the-kid-ALONE." I stated as calmly as possible.

"What are you going to do about it?"

I gave her a darker look. I HATE when new campers are picked on. I especially hate it when the Ares cabin is involved.

"You are supposedly the KING of Demigods, but to me you are the KING of COW-ARDS!"

That was it! I told the new kid to move and I formed a giant tidal wave behind me. Clarisse's cabin mates backed up, but Clarisse stood her ground even though she had a hint of fear in her eyes.

Clarisse pushed me to my last nerve and I was about to unleash my wrath on her until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Artemis looking at me with concern in her eyes. I stopped the tidal wave and turned back to Clarisse. She was frozen with fear and her spear, Maimer, was in her hand. I decided she could do without it. I snapped my fingers and it broke in half. I turned back to Artemis and she was still looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… You stood up for a younger, newer hero. You are a great man."

I smiled at her and the campers that gathered around gasped. Chiron trotted through the crowd.

"What is going on?"

He saw us in the middle and immediately bowed.

"Lady Artemis, Lord Perseus, my apologies. Campers, back to your normal activities."

"No wait…" I spoke up. Everyone turned back around. I looked at Artemis and she sighed.

"It's now or never…"

I grabbed Artemis's hand and she squeezed it. Everyone gasped again. Thalia stepped up.

"My lady, you didn't…"

"Yes, Thalia, I have fallen for a man…"

I saw Annabeth out of the corner of my eye. I thought she had gone back to Greece, but apparently she stayed a little longer. Just my luck. Her hands were over her mouth and she had a hint of sadness in her eyes. I shock it off.

Everyone was silent. Then two flashes of light, one pink and one golden, revealed two gods in front of us.

"Finally!" Aphrodite squealed. Artemis already had her bow on them.

"Let's not have a repeat of what happened last time you two spied on us!"

Aphrodite paled and grabbed her side from where Artemis's arrows pierced her skin.

"Now, now sis, we're just here to back you up."

"Back us up from what?" I asked confused.

"Oh, NO! How did father take it?" Artemis asked. I paled a little at the thought of what Zeus might do.

"Um..." Apollo started. Then thunder shook the whole camp and lightning almost hit me. I put a protective arm around Artemis as everyone got back on their feet.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what about my father?" I asked. Again, Apollo couldn't answer. A massive earthquake shook the camp and everyone fell on their butts. I used my powers to size down the quake. Finally, it stopped and everyone got back up.

They were all looking at us with a mixture of fear and shock.

Apollo piped up. "I think our father wants us to have a little visit to the throne room."

Artemis and I looked at each other and gulped. This was NOT a conversation that we were ready to have.

**Sorry it is short, but it is a cliffhanger that leaves you guessing! What will the fathers have to say about this? It leaves a lot of time for what will happen in the throne room!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

We all gained our composure. I looked at the campers and they all looked pale. Artemis was as white as a stag. I didn't feel so great either. I wasn't worried about my father because he is easy to reason with. It is Zeus that I am afraid of.

Apollo and Aphrodite popped to Olympus leaving Artemis and I to go alone. I gulped and looked at Artemis and she gave me a weary glance. She sighed and I took her hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"We have to face them eventually…"

I nodded and took one last look at the campers before we popped into the throne room.

There before us sat all the gods even Hades on the guest throne. Hestia sat by the hearth. I looked at my father and he had anger in his eyes. They were a darker shade of sea green. I quickly looked away and then I looked at Zeus. His bolt was crackling with electricity and he was gripping the arm rests of his throne so hard that his knuckles were white. I looked into his eyes and they were almost black. He was definitely angrier than my father.

Artemis squeezed my hand then let go to bow to her father.

"Father, I…"

"ENOUGH! You, one of my own beloved daughters, has decided to allow my brother's sea scum of a son into your life!" Zeus bellowed.

"My son is NO SEA SCUM! Do NOT talk about him like that!"

"Poseidon! Your son is a worthless demigod, who I let all of you convince me into letting become a god, which was CLEARLY a MISTAKE!"

"He was the one who saved us ALL, which includes you brother, from our father! Without him, we would no longer rule this world!"

"Well if you hadn't broken the oath, the prophecy would not have been fulfilled, therefore…"

"ZEUS! You broke the oath as well…"

I cut them off. "ENOUGH! I'm sick of all the arguing! Your gods so ACT like one! You're also BROTHERS! Just put aside your differences for ONCE! This world would be ruled better if you would just GET ALONG!"

They both stopped and looked at me. Zeus looked like he had steam coming out of his ears.

"BOY, you DARE tell ME how to RULE!"

I looked at my father and he sighed. "Brother…" He spoke up. "My son is right."

"Poseidon! How dare you…"

"Father I think the boy speaks the truth and is very wise." Athena spoke up. The rest of the gods started murmuring. I started to smile and Artemis grabbed my hand back and squeezed it.

Zeus turned back to us. "Don't think I forgot about you daughter." He said while looking at our intertwined hands.

We immediately let go of each other.

"To. Your. Thrones." He said through gritted teeth. He was treating us like little children, but we agreed so we wouldn't be blasted off Olympus.

"Now we should discuss the REAL reason we are here." Zeus looked at Artemis and she sank a little in her throne.

"Father… I think we all should give our views on this matter. The majority that favors to a specific view will be the decision made."

Zeus thought about this for a moment. Hera put her arm on his side and nodded her head for encouragement to Athena's idea. Zeus finally grumbled a yes. I made a note to thank Athena later.

"Apollo… Start."

"Artemis is my sister and I want her to be happy, father. Percy makes her happy and treats her better than anyone before. He's different to her and she loves him. I'm glad she will finally give up on her oath. I have been trying to get her to do that for decades."

"Dionysus…"

"Whatever…"

"Good input…" Athena stated sarcastically.

"Athena…"

"I may not be happy with Artemis leaving her oath, but she is my sister and we have grown close. If the son of barnacle beard makes her happy then I comply with her decision."

"Ares…" Zeus was growing impatient. He didn't like that everyone was agreeing with Artemis and I, but I was smiling on the inside.

"I really don't like the punk…" I saw Aphrodite give him a death glare as if telling him to agree to our relationship or else. "But I have nothing against my sister so… whatever."

Zeus was getting angrier. "Hephaestus…"

"Huh, oh, yeah, whatever." He really didn't seem to know what was going on. He just kept fiddling with something in his hands.

"Aphrodite…"

"I love them! They are the best couple in centuries!" she squealed on and on.

"Enough Aphrodite… Demeter, you are up."

"As long as he didn't make or force her into this then I don't care." She gave a quick glance to Hades.

"Hermes…"

Hermes just shrugged.

"Poseidon… I'm sure you have some sense in you about this."

I looked at my father and he met my eyes. His eyes were still dark, but they grew softer and lighter the longer he looked at me. I glanced at Artemis and she was looking at me with hope in her eyes. My father took one last glance in-between Artemis and me.

"Brother… before I was angry. I had great plans for my son. He was supposed to marry someone from my domain. I had many ready to meet him, but I wasn't thinking about my own son's happiness. I have nothing against my niece and they both seem to bring out the best in each other. I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I approve."

I was beaming with happiness and my dad gave me an approving nod. I looked over at Artemis and saw her face was full of shock.

Zeus was furious. Hera tried to calm him down.

"Zeus, you know that they are all right. You're the only one standing in their way and making a big deal about this."

"I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE…"

"Father please…" Artemis cut him off. "I care for Percy a lot. He's different than anyone I have ever met. Why can't you just accept this?"

"Brother, she makes an excellent point." Hestia spoke from the hearth. "She may have agreed to be a maiden and influenced Athena as well as me, but she has grown and changed. Sometimes it is for the better and I see no problem with this."

It is always hard to argue with Hestia. She is always one to keep the peace. Zeus softened a little, but not much.

"Can I go back to my wife now? I did not see the point of me being here." Hades was being an idiot interrupting at this point.

Demeter looked furious.

"ENOUGH… just… go Hades. Everyone else leave as well except you two." He said gesturing towards me and Artemis.

Everyone left except Artemis, me, Hera and my father.

"I said go!" Zeus yelled to my father.

"This has just as much to do with me as it does with you, brother."

He didn't argue more.

"Perseus Jackson… For now, I will allow this, but you make one wrong move and I won't hesitate to blast you to pieces and send you to Tartarus.

I gulped and nodded. Hera led Zeus away still trying to calm him down. I could feel electricity buzzing in the air as he left. Artemis and I turned to my dad who was still here.

"Son… I'm sorry. I didn't think once about how you feel and an arranged marriage probably would not have been good."

"It's alright dad, you just wanted what was best for me or at least… what you thought was best. It doesn't matter now though."

He gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. His salty sea scent was the first thing I smelt in his hug.

He turned to Artemis and gave her a small smile that she gladly returned.

"I am sorry niece to you as well. Treat my son well and DON'T turn him into animals." She gave a sly smile and nodded her head. He flashed out leaving a sea breeze behind.

I turned to Artemis and picked her up and spun her around in a hug. I put her down and we both leaned in. We were interrupted by a loud clasp of thunder and both jumped back quickly.

"Let's go back to camp. We need to have a talk with your hunters."

"Yes… Well, this will be interesting…"

I laughed and grabbed her hand. In a flash we were in my cabin for mortal children that I will NOT have for the record. I opened the door and we were met with the brightness of the outside light along with a few campers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took SO long to update! It has been a VERY busy week for me!**

Artemis's POV

Percy opened the door, like a gentleman, and let me out of his cabin first. He quickly grabbed my hand again. We were both so happy that we could be together! I noticed that everyone was staring at us as we walked out of the cabin. I saw my hunters stop shooting arrows at the archery range and they were staring at us with a mixture of emotions. Well, they were mostly staring at our intertwined hands.

I sighed and Percy let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I could feel my face heat up and a lump formed in my throat!

Mental note: Kill Aphrodite later for making me feel this way.

It's not that I don't like Percy. I love him. It's just I am a virgin goddess and I shouldn't be falling in love, but here I am.

Percy leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Relax; we'll get through this together."

I shivered from his breath when he said this. This made him smirked. I looked up at him.

"What are you laughing out?"

"I love the way I make you feel!" He smile grew wider.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Perseus, before I make you!" Man, it was fun messing with him because he immediately tensed up and stopped smiling. I couldn't hold my serious expression. I busted out laughing. He relaxed.

"Not funny Artemis!" Percy whined.

"You know you love me!"

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. "That I do…"

I blushed and smiled at him. We both seemed to have forgotten about all the campers watching plus, my hunters. Great!

Chiron trotted up. "Lady Artemis, Lord Perseus, I see the meeting went well…" We both blushed and pulled away. Percy was rubbing the back of his neck and I was looking at the ground. Thunder boomed in the sky. Percy and I looked at each other. All the campers seemed confused.

I stepped forward. "Father was displeased…" I looked up at the sky, but nothing came. I silently sighed with relief and continued. "But, everyone else had no care. Percy's father softened." I looked at Percy and he smiled at me. I looked back at the crowd and noticed the daughter of Athena that broke Percy's heart. I thought she was supposed to leave yesterday, but I guess I was wrong. She was running back to her cabin. I decided not to think about it. I walked back to Percy.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready," I replied.

We both turned to my hunters. I mean… OUR hunters now. What's mine is now his. I smiled at that. Percy looked a little confused.

"Let's go talked to… OUR hunters." I emphasized 'our' so he would take the hint. He looked surprised then he smiled that big crooked grin of his.

"I like the sound of that!" I laughed. He put his arm around my shoulder and we turned to our hunters.

Annabeth's POV **(OH, something new! :D)**

I saw the way Percy looked at Lady Artemis. I felt my insides sting. I ran to the Athena cabin as fast as I could and jumped on my bed. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I know that we broke up, but the truth is that I still really care for Percy. It was a mistake I made choosing a job over the person that saved my life multiple times and the one I took a knife for. We had so many good memories and I just threw it all away. I hated myself for it. Malcolm I.M.'d me and told me how Percy was acting. How he wasn't speaking to anyone, he was being distant and he barely left his cabin. I felt so bad for what I put him through that I decided to stay longer and go back to Greece next week in hope that Percy could forgive me and possibly take me back, but instead he goes and becomes a god and ruins everything! I felt more tears coming down my cheek. How could I be so stupid and of course, he falls for the MAIDEN goddess!

I made his palace everything he dreamt of and more! I forgave him for filling my bed with A MILLION SPIDERS and yet, he wants a forbidden love! I began crying harder. I love him! I know it's my fault that we broke up, but STILL! Thalia also told me that she thought Percy was going to PROPOSE! As soon as I heard the news, I immediately felt guilty. I thought that he didn't really love me and that I would be better off taking my dream job. I also secretly went through Percy's things when I got here since he wasn't here and I found plane tickets to GREECE for 2! How could I have been SO BLIND?

I didn't find an engagement ring, but he was going to take me to GREECE! I have to do something… I began to think hard… I had an idea!

Percy's POV

We walked up to the hunters and Thalia kept staring at me. Artemis took the first action and spoke up.

"Hunters… I know I have done something unexpected, but I think it is time for a change. If you do not like it then you can leave our hunters."

"My Lady…" Thalia stepped forward. "Did you say 'our' hunters?"

"That I did…" She looked up at me and I smiled. All the hunters were looking at me.

"Also," Artemis continued. "I think it is only fair if we give men the proper respect to prove their worth to women. So, I have decided to let Percy recruit men into our group." I was shocked. All the hunters gasped.

"But Lady Artemis…"

"No buts Phoebe. If you do not like it, then you can leave the hunt. You will train the men and make them prove themselves. I don't care how hard you are on them, but they can join and try to prove their worth."

I saw that some of the hunters were shocked and some were grinning. They liked the idea of torturing boys until they crack.

"You can be hard on them, but no TOO hard. You have to give them a chance and be nice at least." I spoke up. I saw some of them pout. I grinned with amusement and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Do any of you want to leave?" Artemis asked and no one said anything. I was stunned that no one wanted to leave, but I guess they all had some secret crush that they were hiding.

"Alright then, Percy, you can recruit anyone you like."

I grinned. This could be fun.

"Is it too late for me to join?" Someone with an all too familiar voice behind us asked.

I turned and met piercing gray eyes. Annabeth stood before Artemis and me.

Artemis looked at me and pulled me aside.

"Percy… I will let you decided. I won't let you live your life with her all the time if you don't want to."

"No… Artemis, it's all right. Let her join. I love you now and that's all that matters. I'm over her now and nothing can ruin how I feel about you."

She smiled at me and hugged me. We both turned to Annabeth and I swear I think I saw her face fall a little.

"You can join…" Artemis looked a bit uneasy. Is she jealous? Nah!

Annabeth recited the oath and Thalia immediately embraced Annabeth. Thalia was jumping up and down and happy that her best friend was joining her in the hunt.

I grabbed Artemis's hand and led her away. I saw Annabeth looking at us out of the corner of her eye.

I shook it off. Artemis and I were finally happy. I zapped us back to my palace on Olympus. I couldn't wait to recruit some guys into the hunt.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I was looking through files of all the campers in Camp Half-Blood. As the new camp director, I have all the information in my mind, but I used my godly abilities to make it print on paper so I could view it better.

Artemis walked in with her bow in hand. I got up and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to head to camp? I was heading there with my hunters to practice more."

I smiled. "Sure, I was just looking at possible recruits for the hunt. I was going to pick some that wanted to join and then the hunters can train them of the ways and see if they are worthy."

"Sounds great, Percy. But, you have to pick a lieutenant because boys and girls can come together, but it will take time. So, we have to keep them separated and only let them train and hunt together."

"I still can't believe how much you've changed."

"It helps being around a big softy…"

"I am NOT a big softy!"

She poked me in the chest and came closer. I thought she was going to kiss me, but she whispered 'softy' in my ear before flashing out to camp. _Since when did we start acting like children_? I laughed to myself.

I flashed myself to camp right as the dinner bell rang. I saw the hunters coming out of Artemis's cabin and noticed Annabeth out front with Thalia. She kept glancing at me every so often. I sighed. I was questioning whether or not I should have let her join. I saw Artemis walking my way. I turned my full attention to her. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. We walked into the dining pavilion and sat down at the main table with Chiron.

"CAMPERS…" Chiron started and everyone want silent. "We welcome back Lord Perseus and Lady Artemis to camp! Lord Perseus will be the new camp director!" Cheers erupted at that and I had a proud smile plastered on my face. "Also, Lord Perseus would like to have an audience with all the males at camp in the Amphitheatre right after dinner." Chiron grabbed his glass and raised it in the air. "TO THE GODS!"

"TO THE GODS!" Everyone repeated. I ate some ambrosia and drank some nectar since I am a god and can have it as much as I want. It is the greatest food and drink EVER! The rest of dinner went by fast.

I walked out of the pavilion with Artemis and saw all the males at camp heading to the Amphitheatre.

"I'll see you later Percy. Don't recruit anyone lazy."

I laughed at this. "Don't worry, but I may get a few pranksters so they can mess with the girls because who knows what they will do to the guys."

Artemis just rolled her eyes. I will certainly enjoy this. I walked into the Amphitheatre and stood where everyone can see me. I saw familiar faces and new faces.

"Campers! Artemis and I have decided to make some changes and therefore, under Artemis's request, we will allow males into the hunt!"

Gasps and murmurs broke through everyone.

I continued. "I will pick the ones worthy of the position and of course they have to want it. Then, you will train and hunt with the girls. The girls will train you and I will inform you that they are ruthless and will torment you to make you try to leave. They aren't used to the idea of males in the group and they will not hold back. If you believe you are up for the task and will still proceed with the girls then stay, the rest who do not wish to join may leave."

Two-thirds of the camp left. Most of the minor gods' kids stayed, a few Apollo campers stayed, some Hermes campers, and a certain gothic kid that I haven't seen for a while.

"Any questions before I proceed?"

"Do we have to swear off girls? Can we mess with the girls? Can…" I cut off the Stoll brothers.

"No, you don't have to swear off girls. That's why we are allowing males. And, yes, you can prank the girls as much as you want, but I warn you, prepare for their revenge. As I will say again, they are ruthless."

The Stoll brothers smiled and high-fived each other. I guess they were in. I also knew that Apollo campers would be in and a few minor gods' kids who wanted to get away from camp.

"Can we use any weapon of choice?" I looked over to my cousin Nico who actually seemed interested.

"I will allow it, but you still need to learn how to use a bow and arrow." He nodded his head and kept his 'This-is-boring-the-hell-out-of-me' stare. He always has that expression though.

"Repeat after me:

I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis and God Perseus,

To be free of responsibility and to accept a new family,

And join the hunt."

They repeated the lines. I accepted all of their pledges and now had 11 members, which include:

Travis and Connor, Sons of Hermes

Nico, Son of Hades

Mark, Jake, and Peter, Sons of Apollo

Phil, Son of Nemesis

Carter, Son of Iris

Bryce, Son of Demeter (It sounds like rice! I would never tell him that though)

Alexander, Son of Janus

Seth, Son of Hecate

I told them all to move their stuff to my cabin where they will be staying for now. I grabbed Nico before he could leave and pulled him aside.

"Hey, cuz, I need a lieutenant for the guys… so, do you want the job?"

"You mean be a lieutenant like Thalia, but beside you?"

"Yeah…" His face lit up.

"YES! Wait… I don't have to wear a tiara like Thalia, do I?"

I cracked up laughing. He just gave me one of his signature death glares. I guess he was serious.

"No… Dude, you don't!" I was still laughing. I finally calmed down. "You can wear it if you like. It will make you look verrrry pretty!" I busted into hysterics. Nico was really angry now so I decided to stop the teasing. "You actually have to wear gold wrist cuffs. They symbolize you as the male lieutenant." He nodded his head and the gold cuffs appear.

"SWEET! I get to get out of camp, travel around with my friends, and get to be immortal! This is awesome!" I patted him on the back and told him to get his stuff into my cabin. He ran out of the Amphitheatre and made a bolt for his cabin to pack. This will be very interesting with the hunters.


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis's POV

The news of boys in the hunt traveled fast. Percy found 11 recruits that will be leaving camp with us tomorrow. I saw most of them moving their belongings into Percy's cabin. I noticed the mischievous Stoll brothers were among them. My huntresses are not going to like that. I saw Percy pat the son of Hades on the back before he ran off to the Hades cabin. I noticed that he had gold cuffs on his wrists. I see Percy chose his younger cousin as his lieutenant. I remember when I took his sister into my hunt. I wonder why he would join the hunt from which his sister died. I thought he took her death hard.

I shook the thought away when I saw Percy coming up to me.

"Hey, I got some pretty good recruits, don't you think?"

"Yes, but I think the Stoll brothers will cause a prank war between my hunters and the boys."

"I don't doubt it…" He put his arm around my waist and I couldn't help but blush. He is the first boy in centuries that made me feel this way. I would curse Aphrodite, but I really do like him. I looked into his sea green eyes and could almost melt.

I felt him lean in and his lips pressed against mine. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't realize that we had an eavesdropper.

Annabeth's POV

I came out of the Artemis cabin to get away from the hunters. I needed time to think to myself. I never wanted to join the hunters before for the thought of having to give up boys. There was Luke, then… Percy… I could never stay faithful it seems. I flipped between Percy and Luke so many times. I finally chose one and then I leave him for a stupid job. I actually got yelled at a lot because of my lack of focus so I quit, which is why I never left to go back to Greece. I rounded the corner that lead to the Amphitheatre and saw Percy talking to Artemis. I put on my Yankees cap and watched.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and I saw her blush. He leaned in and they kissed. I heard thunder rumble off in the distance and they both broke apart and laughed.

"We really should go somewhere more private so Father won't interrupt us." Artemis stated.

"I guess so, but I just got caught up in the moment."

She gave him a playful punch. "Let's go back to Olympus because we are leaving tomorrow to go hunting and the girls will be pleased to train the boys."

"Alright, but we're going to my palace."

"Don't we always? I haven't been to my palace in a few days now."

He laughed. "True, but I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

"Alright then let's go."

He grabbed her hand, but not before giving a quick glance in my direction. He seemed to be looking right at me. Then he began to glow. I averted my eyes before I got incinerated.

I just looked at the spot where they were before I was snapped out of my thoughts by Thalia calling my name.

Percy's POV

We arrived at my palace. I remembered looking right at the spot where I felt a presence. Only one person I knew could turn invisible. _Annabeth._ Why was she spying on us? Why did she even bother to join the hunt? Why hasn't she gone back to her job? I was knocked out of my thoughts by Artemis.

"Percy, is everything alright?" I suddenly felt relief flow over me. Artemis was calming me by pulling on the tides in a slow calming manner with her powers of over the moon.

"Now everything's fine… thanks." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"No problem, you just looked… stressed."

"I don't know. How did you feel when I said it was okay for Annabeth to join your hunters?"

"Honestly, it didn't bother me because I knew you are over her. Why do you ask?"

"I think she was spying on us why we were talking before. I don't think her main purpose to join the hunt was for her to be with Thalia. Why did she even bother to join the hunt and why hasn't she gone back to her job yet? I just don't get it."

"Well, we could see how this all plays out. We'll have to keep a close eye on things and I'll have to keep a close eye on you." She poked me in the chest and smirked.

I grabbed her hand. "Fine, fine, but you can trust me you know."

"I know, I just can't trust Aphrodite. If she messes with us, I will personally pay her a visit."

"I know you will, but nothing has happened yet so we need to just stay calm. We have hunters to worry about now and we can come here or go to camp whenever we need to get away. Remember I am the new camp director and still have to go there."

"I know, I guess you're right."

"Guess?"

"Oh shut up." She punched me in the arm. I fake pouted and she kissed my cheek. "Better?"

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. We got up from the couch in my living room and made our way to the kitchen. I went to the fridge to get us some drinks.

"Oh, here's something. Annabeth did say it restocks itself. It looks like water." I said. There was two strange glasses filled with something that looked like just regular water. I handed one to Artemis. She thanked me and we both drank some. I started to fill dizzy. I started to think that that wasn't just regular water. The last thing I remember was seeing Artemis in front of me.


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis's POV

I woke up with my head pounding. All I remember was Percy giving me what I thought was water and drinking it. I started to feel dizzy after it and all I remembered last was Percy falling over unconscious right before me.

I sat up and gripped my head to try and stop the constant pounding. I started to feel a little better and I began to take in my surroundings. I was in Percy's room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I felt someone stir beside me and watched as Percy woke up. I'm guessing his head hurt too because he was gripping his head as he slowly got up.

"W- What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know… I don't remember…" I froze. Percy noticed my hesitation and a worried expression grew on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Percy… We didn't, d- did we?"

"Do wha…" His eyes grew wide. "Artemis, I- I don't remember…"

I looked over and noticed are clothes on his dresser in the corner. My grip on the covers tightened and I sat there motionless. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Percy was just as shocked.

"I don't even remember… THE DRINKS! Someone put them in there and I have a pretty good idea who… We'll get through this Artemis, together."

He placed a comforting hand on mine. I smiled at him, but it seemed forced.

"I am a maiden goddess, I never thought… never expected to break my oath especially this quickly. I can't… I think we need to pay an air-headed love goddess a visit."

"Alright, I admit she did go too far. I can't believe she drugged us."

I nodded. "I'll turn around so you can dress, then you leave so I can."

He nodded his head and I rolled over. I began to think. I'll have to give up my title as the goddess of virginity. My hunters will be disappointed and my father… I can't even imagine what would happen. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Percy.

"I'll be down stairs. Come down when you're ready, okay?" He had concern in his voice and I knew he was just as worried, confused, and concerned as I am. I grabbed my clothes and made my way to Percy's shower. I am hoping that it will clear my head. The warmth of the water flowed over me and I felt relieved. I began to think of all the things I could do to Aphrodite. I am going to KILL her! I specifically told her to stop interfering in my love life. We just got my father off our case and now he will be right back on it when he finds out.

Percy's POV

I came down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen counter. My leg was bouncing up and down with anticipation while I sat on the stool. I heard the shower turn on and decided to give Artemis her space. Artemis wasn't ready for this and neither was I. I am twenty, but I just became a god and just entered a relationship with Artemis. I was just as stressed as her and we both didn't need a love goddess meddling. This could ruin everything and all for what? Aphrodite's enjoyment.

I heard the shower stop and Artemis came down the steps just a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm ready to pay Aphrodite a little visit. I had enough time to think."

"What are you planning?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She just had a small devious smile on her face. I grabbed her hand and we made our way out of my palace and flashed ourselves in front of Aphrodite's palace.

I was about to knock, but Artemis pushed me aside. Her bow materialized in her hands and she kicked down the front door. That works too.

"Remind me to never anger you or get on your bad side."

She stifled a laugh. I followed her inside and almost gagged from all the perfume in the air. I followed her up some stairs and around two corners. We passed several rooms' labeled 'wardrobe', 'dressing room', etc. We came to a room labeled 'make-up'. I rolled my eyes. It was so much like a Hollywood studio. Artemis kicked down this door two and we walked in to Aphrodite powdering her nose. She didn't even turn around. I guess she expected this.

"You two have fun last night?" She turned to us and batted her eyes. I clenched my fists and Artemis tightened her bow.

"You had NO business to do THAT! What were you thinking?" Artemis yelled.

"This love story keeps getting interesting."

"So this is just for your enjoyment! Do you know what kind of trouble this could cause us?" I became furious. My theory was right. This WAS just for her enjoyment!

Artemis readied her bow and aimed it at Aphrodite.

"You wouldn't want to fight Artemis?" Aphrodite said with a smirk on her face. I looked at her with curiosity.

"And why NOT?" Artemis didn't even lower her bow.

"Because, it could be fatal to the baby!"

I froze.

"THE WHAT?" Artemis and I yelled at the same time.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to save all the good parts for the next chapter. This ending will leave you wanting more!**


	12. Chapter 12

Artemis's POV

"A WHAT?" Percy and I yelled at the same time. I dropped my bow from shock and grabbed my stomach. An image flashed in my eyes of a little girl with sea green eyes and long auburn hair.

"H-How is this even possible?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "If a god and goddess don't drink nectar right before they have sex, then the goddess becomes pregnant right away!"

"I couldn't drink it because I was drugged!"

"I Know! That's all the fun!" I was about to reach for my bow and shoot Aphrodite, but Percy put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Artemis, we'll get through this together."

I relax a little, but how could I be… PREGNANT!

"We're keeping it a secret and YOU…" I pointed at Aphrodite. "Will not say a word to anyone!"

"I won't. You're lucky that Pregnancy doesn't show for goddesses."

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Aphrodite. Before I could give her pretty face a makeover, Percy grabbed my arm and flashed us to his palace.

I sat down on his couch and put my head in my hands. Percy sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. We should act like nothing has happened around the hunters and talk about this more tonight. Right now they are waiting on us."

"Okay, if that's what you want…" Percy seemed to not know how to handle this well. He is new to godhood and he never expected this to happen. He didn't know how to handle having a child with a goddess who shouldn't have even fell in love.

"Come on, let's go." Percy grabbed my hand and we teleported to the woods. When we got there, we saw the boys and girls arguing. Great, just what I need.

"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled. "We are stressed right now and don't need all the arguing!"

Everyone shut up. "Now, we are all going to get along, got it?" I have never heard Percy be so demanding. "Nico, take the guys to the archery range and wait for the girls. They will teach all of you the ways of the hunt." Nico nodded his head and the guys went to the pathway into the woods. Before the girls left, Thalia turned to me.

"My lady, are you coming?" I nodded my head and grabbed my bow.

"No way Artemis, you are NOT going to practice or fight." Percy grabbed my bow.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"You know what Aphrodite said. Fighting could hurt the… baby." He whispered to me. I turned to my hunters.

"Go ahead, I'll be there soon." I told them. I turned back to Percy.

"Quit be so overprotective. Our child will be a goddess."

"Yes, but you don't want it to come out all deformed or something because you were training."

I rolled my eyes, but decided to give in. "Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

"Let's go watch them train."

I nodded my head in agreement. We walked up the path and came to a clearing where we set up an archery range. The girls were in one area talking and the guys were trying to figure out how to hold a bow. I rolled my eyes. The Apollo boys seemed to have it down. I guess Chiron didn't give enough time in Archery class to these kids. That or they didn't pay attention.

I turned my head when I heard Thalia yell: "I DO NOT!" Her face turned red and all my other girl hunters were laughing. I saw Thalia glance over at the guys, but I couldn't tell which one she was looking at.

"Listen up…" All eyes turned to Percy. "You girls will teach the guys the way of the hunt, Thalia, you will teach Nico about being a lieutenant and all that he has to do. You are like his personal trainer."

Some of the hunters giggled and I saw Thalia's face go red. Some of the guys were nudging Nico. His face was just as red. _So the boy was Nico…_ I think Percy noticed it too because he was smiling at the son of Hades.

We told everyone to begin and they went off to training. I sat down on a tree stump because I started to feel tired. I don't know why, but my energy seems to be drained more. Percy sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just more tired than usual that's all…"

"It's probably… You know… _the baby…_" He whispered the last part.

"I don't understand _pregnancy _with gods anyway so I don't know what will happen. Maybe you're right."

I sighed. He took my hand and I gave him a small smile. I looked over at the boys to watch their training. I saw Carter, son of Iris, struggling to get his arrow in his bow correctly. He lost hold of the arrow and the string shot it straight at me. To be more exact, straight at my stomach. I had no time to react. I saw something jump in front of me and the arrow went right into their bicep.

"Percy!" I yelled. He was holding his arm in pain as I tried to pull the arrow out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in shock. Percy screamed when I pulled the arrow out and gold ichor flowed out.

"Are you alright?" I asked with worry. I know he couldn't die, but he can get seriously injured.

"'I'm fine, a-are you alright is the better question." He winced from the pain, but tried not to show it.

"Am I okay? You took an arrow to your bicep only to protect…"

"I'll do anything for anyone I love; you know it's my fatal flaw." I was taken aback by his comment. He 'loves' me. I smiled.

"I know… Thalia, give me some ambrosia and Nico, get the nectar."

They rushed and came back with a full bottle of nectar and a bag of ambrosia. I quickly fed the ambrosia and poured the nectar down Percy's throat.

His wound closed up and he felt better. He got up.

"What were you thinking?"

"Trying to keep you safe and protect the… you know at the same time."

Everyone was watching us while we whispered to each other.

"Everyone that is enough for today. Dinner is in an hour, so go do whatever." I saw the Stolls smirk and I probably should have worded that differently. I wonder what they have panned.

They all went back up the path to the camp. I turned back to Percy. "Thank you…"

He pulled me into a hug. I put a hand on my stomach. I have never had a child before… Once again, the image of a girl with sea green eyes like Percy and Auburn hair like me. I realized Percy still hasn't seen what are daughter looks like; much less know its gender.

"Do you… wanna see?"

His face lit up and he nodded. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. I heard him gasp and he had a smile on his face.

"She's as beautiful as you." I felt myself blush at the comment. I have never acted like this in millennia. Maybe having a child won't be so bad. The fates seem to want this. Plus, it was Aphrodite's fault. I'm just worried about my father. Then I realized something…

"Percy, we'll have to send her to the mortal world. My father will have your head if he finds out about her."

His smile turned into a frown. "You're right… How do we even know when she will be born?"

I never thought of that. "Unfortunately we'll have to pay Aphrodite another visit to find out more. You just may have to restrain me from trying to kill her."

He laughed a little. "We'll see…"


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth's POV

Percy seemed to become unaware of my presence. He doesn't even notice me anymore. I'm robbed of my true love and yet, Thalia has seemed to find one. Percy is even playing match maker.

He doesn't even look at me or give me the time of day. It's like I don't exist. I see the way he looks at Artemis. He never looked at me like that before, ever. I feel empty inside. I don't know why Aphrodite has to put me through this tormented emptiness.

I saw out of the corner of my eye a flying arrow. A careless newer boy accidentally launched it and Percy took it to his bicep by jumping in front of Artemis. The arrow was heading right to her stomach, but he intercepted it. I remember when he used to do anything for me. I sighed to myself. Artemis started talking to Percy.

"Am I okay? You took an arrow to your bicep only to protect…" Protect what? I was starting to get curious.

"I'll do anything for anyone I love; you know it's my fatal flaw." I was taken aback by his comment and so was Artemis, but she smiled and I had tears in my eyes. I'll never get him back. He 'loves' her! I ran right up the path back to camp without another glance back.

I finally composed myself and cleared my mind so I could think since it is the only thing I am good at. I thought about Percy and the way he protected Artemis from the stray arrow. She had no time to react and he seemed to do anything for her. But right before, the moment he saw the arrow heading her way, he looked at where it was directly heading, Artemis's stomach. His eyes widened real big as if he realized something and he dove in front of Artemis as if her life depended on it. Why did he react so hastily? Why did he freak at where the arrow was heading? I was determined to find out…

Percy's POV

I don't think anyone realized what truly went on with the arrow incident because it was easily forgotten. We left Thalia and Nico in charge for the rest of the night and told them to not let there be a fight between the groups. We left in a flash for Olympus, literally. We popped right in front of Aphrodite's palace and we let ourselves in. Well, Artemis let herself in and pulled me with her. I guess knocking is still out of the question.

We made our way to the 'wardrobe department' and found the love goddess in a closet the size of Manhattan.

"I suppose you two are here for more answers and not to admire my collection I presume."

"You are correct." Artemis replied rather calmly.

"Well, what do you wish to know?"

"When will the child be born?"

"Soon…"

Artemis's bow materialized in her hands. "I want exact answers!" I took the bow from her and she scowled at me.

"Now training or practicing. That includes on Aphrodite."

She huffed and turned back to the love goddess.

"The child will be born according to your domain."

We both gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes as if this was the most obvious thing.

"One of my godly children with Ares was born on Valentine's Day, the day full of love. That was Eros; He is more centered on love than violence. The others, Phobos and Deimos, were born during terrorist attacks or wars because of Ares. They are more centered on violence and pain. It just depends. Sometimes, there is an occasion where the child can be born between both domains making the godly child more powerful and equally centered between the two's domains. Since both of your domains are extremely close, it seems that the occasion will happen with your child. Your child will be born on the night of a full moon where the tides will be extremely high and the moon with shine bright."

Artemis gasped. "That's in 3 days!"

"Pregnancy for goddesses doesn't last long. It all depends."

"Wait," Artemis had a curious look in her eyes. It made me wonder. "How do you know that are child will be born when both of our domains are strongest?"

Aphrodite seemed to grow nervous. Artemis took a step closer to her.

"How. Do. You. KNOW?"

"Don't kill her sis." Another voice came from outside the room.

"Brother, you…"

"I'm the god of prophecies and can see the future. Duh, I know about the child."

We both just stared at him. We probably should have seen this coming.

"I'm not going to tell. This is entertaining to me as well as Aphro here." A grin was plastered on his face.

"We are not some reality show for you two's enjoyment!" I yelled.

"Sure, sure, you've got 3 days and your little goddess will be born. I can't wait to meet my little niece!"

"Oh, I can dress her up!" Aphrodite squealed and they were both jumping up and down.

"UGH, you two are unbelievable!" Artemis yelled.

"Come on Artemis, let's leave." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards the door. She glared Apollo and Aphrodite down the entire way out the door and if looks could kill and gods could die, then Apollo and Aphrodite would be incinerated.

I led Artemis outside Aphrodite's palace and tried to calm her down.

"Relax, it will all be over soon." I reassured her.

"What are we going to do when she is born 3 days from now? Zeus will find out easily if we try to raise her on Olympus."

"I have an idea." I have to say I think it could work. "Next stop the mortal world."

Artemis's POV

We stood in front of the door step. Percy knocked on the door and we heard feet shuffling inside. The door opened and Percy was engulfed in a hug.

"Hey mom…"

"Come in you two. What can I do for you? Paul, get in here!"

Paul came in and sat down next to Sally on the couch opposite of the one we sat down on.

"I'll start with the beginning to our problem. Well um… Aphrodite decided to mess with us and drugged us last night."

Sally began to think for a little bit, and then sat up straight. "Percy, you two didn't…"

We both nodded our heads slowly. "We didn't remember anything that happened. It's all Aphrodite's fault." I reassured his mother.

"Anyway, when a god and goddess well- we couldn't take precautions because we were drugged so…"

"Percy, she's not pre-" We nodded our heads once again and I could see the shocked expression on both their faces. "When-"

"In 3 days… Zeus will have our heads if he find out so we can't raise her on Olympus." I stated.

"3 days? I figured pregnancy would be short for a goddess, but not THAT short!" Percy's mother was a bit freak, but I could see excitement in her eyes. "So you are going to send her to the mortal world?"

We nodded our heads once again.

"Well, Paul and I would be happy to apply. After all, we are the child's grandparents!"

"Thanks mom… You don't know how helpful you are being."

"So, what is the child's name going to be?"

Percy and I looked at each other. "Well… We haven't really thought of that." I told her.

"Well what is the gender?" Paul asked.

"Female…" Percy stated.

"Well you have 3 days to decide one and we will be glad to help." Sally jumped in. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, we should be going. That is all we wanted to ask of you."

"Just make sure you visit her often Percy, don't deprive her of her life. It will only come back to haunt you in the end."

"Of course mom, we will visit often when she is born and we will not hide from her who she is. She has the right to know especially if she wants to survive." Sally nodded her head and we made our way to the door. We waved a quick goodbye to Percy's parents and with a flash, we were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Artemis's POV

Two days left until our daughter is born and we still haven't come up with a name yet.

"I guess we will know when we see her." I told Percy.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now on to our hunters… Can you believe what the Stolls did yesterday?"

The Stoll brothers took milk, chicken feathers, and some unknown substance and put it in all of the girl's arrow cases. The feathers stuck to the arrow and it was completely covered and sticky. The arrows were also unable to shoot. They wouldn't go anywhere.

"Yeah and I heard the girls got them back by hanging them in the trees all night by their underwear."

"Yeah, I bet that was uncomfortable!" Percy and I were laughing really hard.

"Yeah, Nico found them in the morning and let them down. At least he's looking after the guys, but I warned the Stolls that the girls would be ruthless when it comes to them pranking."

"Can't say you didn't warn them. They just don't seem to listen."

"Well come on, let's head and check on their training for today."

We flashed to our campsite and found them all practicing hard except the Stolls who were having trouble walking. I had to hide my laughter. I saw Percy was really trying to hold it in. I saw that Thalia and Nico were nowhere to be seen. I walked up to Phoebe, one of my top hunters, and asked her where Thalia was. She just giggled along with the others standing behind her. I noticed the daughter of Athena standing a little distance away from everyone. She was staring at me as if she was trying to figure something out. When her eyes met mine, she looked away quickly. I just ignored what happened and went over to Percy who was talking to the Stolls.

"I warned you the girls would be ruthless and to expect payback if you are brave enough to prank them."

"Did they learn their lesson?" I asked as I walked up.

"I'm not sure. I think they're going to start a pranking war eventually."

I stifled a laugh. "Have you seen Thalia or Nico?"

Percy just grinned. "Oh those two… Probably getting cozy somewhere in the forest…"

As if on cue, the two came walking up the path laughing. Thalia gave him a playful punch in the arm and Nico stuck his tongue out at her playfully. They stopped and turned beat red when they realized that everyone was staring at them and most were grinning.

"Nice of you two to join us." Percy had an amused grin on his face. "Everyone, back to training!"

Everyone else continued what they were doing and Thalia started to teach Nico how to shoot an arrow, but he still seemed to be clueless.

"Nico, you're not holding it right!"

"Well excuse me! I'm not an expert!"

I laughed to myself at the way those two interact. Wow, I'm really becoming open and soft now. I never thought that I would change so much.

Percy's POV

The next day was practically the same as the first. Days just fly by when you're a god.

Our child will be born tonight at midnight when the moon is at its highest and its high tide. At least, that's what Aphrodite said according to what Apollo saw. Confusing right? Well she's getting her information from Apollo and she tells us what she knows. It would be easier to just visit Apollo and ask him, but he speaks in riddles and no one likes to hear haikus all the time. Especially, if you have to live with him for all eternity. Plus, Aphrodite is like the queen of gossip, so she can tell us everything we need to know about childbirth.

Aphrodite said the child will be born already around five years old. Child grow is very quick and she should grow and be sixteen in just a few months' time. Easy enough right? So she won't be stuck in the mortal world for long and she will understand everything she needs to know when she is born. She will have powers over the sea and be quick and agile like her mother. She should have the skills of shooting a bow and arrow, unlike me, since she gets powers and abilities from both our domains. She will be strong and powerful. I don't know how Zeus will take it, but we can't worry about it for now. Aphrodite also said that Artemis had to stay in bed all day before the child's birth. So Apollo and Aphrodite will take care of her while I handle the hunt during the day. Then I will be there for the birth of our child. I was excited yet nervous at the same time.

I had one thing set in mind. If we were going to have a child, then why don't I make her mine forever? I haven't been to the Poseidon cabin since the day I became a god. It should look the same, but when I got there, things were thrown everywhere. I know I'm messy, but I never left any of this stuff here before. I searched through my drawers and saw that the plane tickets to Greece were gone! I began to panic. The ring! I raced to my other dresser and dug far back and sighed with relief when I pulled out a velvet box and saw the ring inside. Now I had to find out who went through my belongings and took what was not theirs to take! I'll have to figure it out later because I have to worry about Artemis and our child today.

I transported myself to the hunt and found them all in the training area as before.

"Where's Lady Artemis?" Phoebe asked.

"She's… She had some business she needed to take care of so it will just be me here today. Continue on with your training."

Everyone else went back to what they were doing, but a certain blonde haired girl.

"Percy…"

"Annabeth." I didn't look at her; I just kept watching the others train. I heard her sigh.

"What is going on between you and Lady Artemis?"

"What do you mean?" I was getting a little nervous because I was afraid that she was figuring things out that she wasn't supposed to.

"The flying arrow incident, you looked at her like her life depended on it and then you jumped in front of the arrow as if she could die. It was just going to hit her stomach, but you still took the arrow for her."

I had to think fast. I got it! "It's like the time you took the knife for me. You knew I bathed in the Styx, but you still took it. I did the same for Artemis because I love her and would rather go through pain than her. When you did it for me, you said 'that's what friends do for each other'. I thought it meant something more, but I guess I was wrong. Or maybe you changed over time."

She looked at me stunned. That was quick thinking worthy of Athena. "Percy, I didn't know I hurt you that badly. I'm truly sorry! I do still love you. When I got the offer to work in Greece, I couldn't turn it down because I could design things and get to go to Greece like I always wanted. I didn't know you planned on-" She cut herself off like she was about to say something she shouldn't. That's when I realized why she stopped talking.

"It was you!"

"What do you mean?" I could sense the nervous edge in her voice.

"You went through my things at camp! That's why the plane tickets were missing! You found out I was going to take you, that is, until you broke my heart!"

She shrunk down a little. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I wanted to know what she was after.

"Actually… No."

"Good! Glad you searched through my belongings for nothing!" I reached for the box in my pocket and noted that she was probably looking for the ring. I told Nico I was going to propose and he probably told Thalia. Knowing Thalia, she probably told Annabeth and that is what she must have been looking for.

"It wasn't for nothing… I had to know if you really were…"

"Really were what? Hmm?"

"Nothing, I didn't think it was true anyway."

"Oh, I know what you were looking for." I pulled out the ring box, but didn't open it so she couldn't see. "In fact it was true. I was going to, but you know what? It doesn't matter because I love Artemis and would rather be with her!"

I flashed out and found myself at the lake that Artemis and I had our little splash war. I smiled at the memory and sat down to relax.

Annabeth's POV

"-and would rather be with her!" Percy flashed out without another word. Everything he said sunk in. He really was going to propose and I am an utter idiot for a child of Athena. Yeah, I admit it. I screwed up! I can't take this anymore. I decided I'm leaving. I ran back to the camp ground and started throwing all my belongings into my bag. I felt tears coming out and I quickly wiped them away. I'm crying over a god. Someone who would never stay with a mortal. Well I would be immortal because I'm a hunter, but I can still die in battle whereas he can't. He's just out of my reach and things can never go back to the way they were.

I heard someone walk in.

"Where are you going?"

"Thalia, I have to leave. You don't understand. Tell everyone I'm sorry k?" I gave her a hug and zipped up my bag.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know… Maybe back to my dad's place."

"That's all the way in San Francisco! You don't have any money to get there!"

"Then I'll walk all the way there! I don't care! I just have to leave. I never wanted to join the hunters, it was a stupid idea. Goodbye Thals." I gave her one last hug, slung my bag over my shoulder and took off into the forest.

Artemis's POV

I hated being stuck in my palace all day, but Percy made sure I wouldn't leave for the sake of the baby! He has Aphrodite and my own brother watching me! I don't need to be babysat, but he still wanted them to stay with me to 'make sure everything is okay and that I'm safe'. UGH! All I have been listening to this entire time is Apollo talking about meeting his little niece and letting her drive his sun chariot. ABSOLUTELY NOT! I hit him upside the head with a pillow, but he still keeps going on about it and Aphrodite is worse! She keeps talking about dressing her up and making her the second most beautiful goddess 'after her of course'. I rolled my eyes and threatened to hunt her down if she used my child as a Barbie doll. She shut up, but I could tell that she still didn't listen to me.

It started getting later and later and soon enough, it was an hour before the baby was supposedly to be born. (I still don't trust my brother sometimes.) Percy showed up and we waited. We weren't exactly sure how this was going to work. Aphrodite was humming and filing her nails while Apollo was writing haikus in a notebook. I couldn't take it anymore so I took the nail file and notebook. I broke the file in half and ripped the notebook to shreds.

"Hey!" They both said in unison.

"Do you know how hard it is to come up with good quality haikus like that?" I hit him with the pillow and Percy laughed. Aphrodite just shrugged and pulled out another file from her purse. She began filing and humming again.

"Ugh! Will you two-" I stopped talking because I felt something happening, but I didn't know what.

"It's time, get her to the lake." Percy picked me up and we disappeared. We came up in front of the lake where Percy and I had our splash war. I smiled at the memory and I could see Percy was too.

"Why are we here?" Percy asked.

"Because the child will be born from the tides under the full moon. Place her in the water."

Percy carefully placed me on the water. I looked up at the moon and could see it was right above this spot. I was just floating until the water began to glow around me. I was engulfed in a light and then felt myself being carried back to shore. I was on top of a big tidal wave. The wave pushed me right into Percy arms and he smiled at me. I looked back at the water and watched as a figure emerged. She completely came out and I couldn't help but tear up. She looked at us and ran over.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She jumped into my arms and Percy wrapped his arms around us. It was a perfect moment and I couldn't be happier.

**I'm gonna give the girl a name in the next chapter. I just wanted to end on this happy note and go through their lives with their child in the next one or two chapters. But what happened to Annabeth? I've got a fun idea that involves Percy, his daughter and an angry goddess!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys sooooooo much for the reviews! It really makes me happy that you all love this story! :') I got the most reviews for the last chapter than any other! For that, I decided to forget my homework today and write the next chapter! Hope you like…**

Thalia's POV

I couldn't believe it, my best friend just left. I knew she was never over Percy, but I didn't see them getting back together. Well, I didn't see Artemis actually falling for Kelp Head, so who knew? The Fates have a way with life. I heard someone walk in the tent.

"Thalia, there you are. What's wrong?"

"Annabeth, left… She just left without an explanation."

"Thals, I'm sorry… Lightning Bug? Come on, it'll be alright. Uh… I'm not good at this comforting thing."

I just shook my head and tried to hold back a smile. His goofiness is one thing I love about him. Wait love? Okay, I admit it. I like Nico, but Love? Now I know Aphrodite is messing with me.

"Alright, Dead Breath, you can stop. Your failing attempt was enough."

"Hey, I tried. I'm sure Annabeth just needs time to think things through and accept the fact that Percy is with Artemis even though it seems completely odd."

I looked at Nico stunned. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He began to try and get whatever he thought was on his face off. I just laughed and grabbed his wrist to stop him from accidentally giving himself a black eye or something.

"No, Nico! There is nothing on your face! I was just stunned that you actually made sense and are right for once. She does need time and we have to give her space to sort things out."

"Well glad I could help, I guess." We just stared into each other's eyes for a minute or so before Nico broke it.

"Uh, Thals, you can let go of my wrists now."

"Oh, right… sorry." I let go and blushed. I saw Nico's face heat up too as he turned and looked at his feet uncomfortably.

I spoke at the same time as Nico breaking the silence. "You go first… No you… Sorry…" We said in unison. We both laughed.

"Let's go back to training."

"Alright."

We walked back out of the tent and saw Percy and Artemis. They looked happier than ever. I wonder what happened between them.

We all went to the training area that Percy and Artemis set up for us. I felt that the guys were doing great and that we should be able to head out and hunt for real soon. Percy and Artemis wanted to make an announcement so we all stood in front of them.

"WE have been watching you train for a while now," Artemis began.

"And we feel that you guys are ready for an actual mission now." Percy finished. Everyone was smiling, well mostly the guys because it would be their first. I think the girls are happy to head back out.

"We want you to hunt down and kill Lycaon. He is my enemy and he calls himself the 'King of Wolves'."

All the girls knew who Artemis was talking about and their smiles faltered, but they never back down from a mission especially, a challenging one. The guys, however, looked confused.

Artemis saw this and explained. "Lycaon was the powerful mortal king of Arcadia, with fifty sons, and Zeus slew them all with his lightning bolts. He made him what he is and he is not happy. Since I am the goddess of the hunt, he tried to get revenge on my father by using me, but failed. I have been trying to slay him ever since." The guys nodded their heads saying that they understood.

"Why did Zeus kill his sons?" I think it was Carter, son of Iris who asked.

"Lycaon invited Zeus to dinner, but he wasn't sure if it was really Zeus. So to test his powers, Lycaon tried to feed Zeus human flesh. Zeus got outraged and killed all of his sons and turned him into a wolf. A werewolf to be exact. They call werewolves lycanthropes, named after him, the first werewolf."

"He is an immortal, smelly, vicious mutt." I added. "We tried hunting him once. We lost many great hunters that day. This will be a challenge."

"Indeed Thalia, it will. He has a pack that follows him, but he fights head on without thinking statistically. We have to outsmart him. His pack goes for the straight kill."

That is the moment that I really wish that Annabeth hasn't left. As a daughter of Athena, she would have been great for coming up with a plan.

"Great, now you must prepare, for you leave in an hour. Go pack up and get everything that is needed. Percy and I have business to take care of and will be back soon to set you off."

With that, we all went back to the campsite to pack as Percy and Artemis disappeared.

Percy's POV

We walked into my palace and were greeted by our daughter.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She jumped into my arms almost knocking me down.

"You're a strong little thing aren't ya?"

Artemis just laughed and hugged her. "Well,"

"Well what? I was confused.

"Any ideas for a name?"

I thought for a second and sighed. "Nope, maybe when we take her to my mom's house, my mom could help."

"Alright, who knew that this could be so hard?"

"I know, well let's go if we want to get back to see the hunters off."

We flashed to my mom's house. "Mommy, where are we?"

"I told you sweetie, we are at grandma's house."

She smiled a grin. "Percy, she has your smile." Artemis looked at me.

"Really?" I looked at our daughter and saw a small crooked grin on her face. I see my dad smile like that and everyone else tells me that I do that as well. I smiled down at her. She held out her arms to me and I put her on my shoulders. We knocked on the door and my mother quickly answered. She saw us and smiled, but when she saw our daughter on my shoulders. I swear her smile grew bigger and she had tears in her eyes.

"Come in, I have been expecting you!"

"Grandma!" My mom smiled and she sat on the couch. Our daughter jumped on her lap and my mother looked very happy. Paul came in and saw what was happening.

"Grandpa?" She looked over at Paul and looked confused.

"No, that is Paul, your step-granddad." I told her. She understood and nodded. "Paul. Then where's grandpa?"

"Remember, he is Poseidon, god of the sea, horses, and earthquakes?"

"Oh, yeah. When can I see him?"

"When you are older."

"Percy, she's so beautiful. She shines like the moon's reflection on the sea."

"I guess that sums it up. After all she is, after all, the moon of the sea being the son of the goddess of the moon and god of tides." Paul stated.

"Ah, the beautiful sea." I could see the dreamy look in my mom's eye. I hope Paul didn't notice.

"That's it!" Artemis shouted.

"What's it?" I asked her. I looked at our daughter who was playing with my mom's hair.

"Her name. Moon of the beautiful sea."

"I don't see how that's a name."

"No, kelp head! Moon of the beautiful sea in Latin. 'Moon' is Luna and 'Of the beautiful sea' is Marisabel."

"Luna Marisabel Jackson… It's perfect!" I said looking at Artemis.

"Yes, it flows beautifully." My mom added.

I looked over at our daughter. "What do you think? Do you like the name Luna Marisabel?"

She smiled at me.

"Luna," Artemis called. Our daughter looked over at her. "She's already used to the name it seems. Luna, you will be staying with Grandma. We will visit every day, okay? It's not safe for you elsewhere. We have to go, but remember to always listen to Grandma and Paul, okay? Don't tell anyone who you are."

"Okay, mommy. Bye-Bye." I gave her a small kiss on the forehead and Artemis gave her a small hug, but strong gripped hug.

"Stay safe Luna…" Were my last words to her.

Artemis's POV

We set the hunters off on their long journey. I didn't know what to expect, but I hope the Fates our on their side. I knew Lycaon was dangerous, but my hunters have fought his pack before and will help out the guys in times of need.

I really was thinking about Luna. I didn't want to leave her in the mortal world, but it had to be done. Zeus can't find out about her, well at least, not right now… Percy knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Artemis, I want to take you somewhere special tonight."

"Why is that?"

"I have a surprise for you… It's in the mortal world by the way."

"Alright, but what is it?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!"

"Ugh, Percy!" I whined.

"Artemis," Percy warned. "You are not going to get me to crack. It's a surprise and I'm leaving it at that!"

I grunted with frustration. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"Uh… Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's a part of the surprise!"

"Ugh, you are so frustration sometimes!"

"Get used to it!"

We flashed to Olympus and saw Apollo and Aphrodite waiting in front of Percy's palace.

"Of course you two found out about tonight!" Percy looked nervous.

"Hey, we're here to help!" My brother had a devious smile on his face. Aphrodite was beaming, mostly at me.

"What? Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?"

"Yup," They all three said in unison. Aphrodite skipped over to my side and wrapped her arm around mine. I tried to pull my arm out of her grip, but surprisingly, she has a very strong grip.

"Let's go get you ready!" She squealed.

I bet I had a look of disgust on my face because Percy mouthed 'sorry' to me. Aphrodite started pulling me towards her palace.

Athena's POV

I watched in my looking glass at my favorite daughter. Annabeth walked through the woods looking hopeless. She encountered two hellhounds, a dracnae, and a drakon. She had a tough fight with each and I could see all the cuts and bruises. She was extremely tired, but she tried to press herself further.

_Stop my child and rest. You are tired._

_Mother, I must continue on._

_No, you must rest. _

She gave in to what I said and began to set up camp. I helped her by putting a bottle of Nectar and some Ambrosia in her bag.

_Thank you, mother._

If anything happens to my daughter, I'll personally kicked Perseus's ass off Olympus. I can't believe he hasn't even given her a moment's notice. I know he loves my sister now, but he doesn't even know that my daughter left their hunters. The last thing he did to her was yell in her face when all she was trying to do was find out if what she heard was true. I'll be watching my daughter along her journey and if a certain son of Poseidon gets near her, I'll send him to Tartarus.

**What's gonna happen next with Annabeth? What does Percy have planned? What is Aphrodite's game? What bonding ideas do Artemis and Percy have for Luna? All revealed soon…**


	16. Chapter 16

Artemis's POV

Aphrodite had three nymphs holding me down in a chair at her palace. She insisted that I had to look my best for Percy and tried to force makeup on me.

"Will you just hold still? It would be over quicker if you just sit still!"

"And have you put that disgusting stuff all over my face, I think not!"

"Percy's cooperating with Apollo. He wants this night to be perfect! Sit still!"

I huffed with frustration. "Fine, for Percy, but you will NEVER be allowed to do this again! Got it?"

"Sure, sure." She hummed happily, but the nymphs stayed. I guess she still didn't trust me to stay put, smart girl.

After she got the monstrous mess onto my face, she ran into the 'wardrobe department' to find a dress. Why does this night have to be so perfect and why do I have to dress up so nice. I have never worn makeup before and the closest thing to a dress I ever wore was a toga.

Aphrodite came back out. "I found the perfect dress! EEP!" She shoved me into a changing room and I saw the dress lying across a small couch. I have to admit it was beautiful, but I didn't know if it was right for me. I tried it on and admit again that I was totally wrong. Aphrodite was right when she said it was perfect. It was silver like my eyes and strapless (which I wasn't fond of). It was tight to where it caressed my figure and it flowed all the way to my ankles. I saw a pair of high heels in the corner. Ugh, Aphrodite wants me to suffer! I put them on and they match the dress in color. I was stunned at how I look. I was glad Aphrodite didn't put too much makeup on, so it looks a little natural.

I walked out and Aphrodite squealed with happiness. "Perfect, all that's left is your hair!"

She pushed me back into the seat and began working on my hair. When it was finished, she spun me back around to the mirror. I have to admit that Aphrodite did an amazing job and I have NEVER seen this side of me before. My hair was in a side bun and some strands of my hair were hanging by my face.

Aphrodite then began putting jewelry on me. It was a silver Grecian necklace with a bow and arrow in the design. My earrings matched it and I had a few silver bracelets on.

"Come on; let's go meet Percy and Apollo!"

She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room. I have to say, this goddess has one hades of a strong grip!

Percy's POV

"Perce, I couldn't ask for a better person for my sister!"

"Yay Apollo thanks."

Apollo just finished helping me pick out my outfit for tonight. I'm wearing a white button up shirt with a black dress jacket over it unbuttoned. I have on some nice black pants and some black dress shoes. I didn't have to do much though, Apollo picked it all out. I hope Aphrodite isn't torturing Artemis too much.

I was so nervous about tonight. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a deep breath. Apollo just took me outside to wait for Artemis and Aphrodite to arrive.

"You know when you propose and _when_ she says yes, you don't have to marry. You'll already be married."

"Huh?" I was confused. He randomly tells me this and we'll already be married?

"Olympian marriages are final when you put the ring on her finger. You don't have to have a wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Artemis knows that so don't worry and stop stressing! She's going to say yes!"

"The future can change!"

"Chill Perce!"

We were interrupted. "Boys," I could tell that was Aphrodite's voice. I turned around and I felt my jaw drop. Artemis looked amazing, no she was gorgeous!

"Percy, you'll start drooling if you don't close your mouth."

I came back to reality. "You look…" I was trying to find the right word. "Stunning, beautiful…"

She smiled and blushed at my comment. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. So tell me, where are we going?"

"I told you I'm not saying!"

"Humph…" she huffed.

"Shall we go?" I held out my arm and she interlocked her arm with mine.

"We shall…"

I flashed us in front of Montauk beach.

"Percy, what are we doing at an empty beach?"

"This is a very special beach to me. I want to share its beauty with you. My mom met my dad here and my mom would take me here whenever she could."

"It's beautiful, although, there is not much to see in the dark of the night."

"I can easily fix that." I took her around a small rock wall and she gasped at the sight. Right on the beach close to the water, were a table set for two and tiki torches lined the small area.

I took her hand and led her to the table.

"Percy it's beautiful!" I pulled out her chair for her to sit in. After she sat down, I sat down on the other side of the table.

"Thanks… I want to make tonight special."

"Why?"

"You'll see why, but first, how about dinner?"

Some sea nymphs came out of the water and set our food on the table. We started eating.

"So what shall we do with Luna?" I asked.

"Uh, I was thing that tomorrow we take her shopping like normal families do. Then when she gets older, you can take her swimming for father/daughter bonding time and I can take her hunting for mother/daughter bonding. Maybe I could teach her how to drive my moon sleigh."

"Yeah, that sounds absolutely great… You know, our daughter is a goddess, so won't she need a title?"

"Well yes, but she must be older. We can figure that out later though. Her talents will come and we will soon figure out what the fates want her to be."

We finished our dinner and I knew it would be time. "Artemis, let's take a walk on the beach."

"Alright." We walked along the shore. She was carrying her heels in her hand and letting her feet feel the water as she walked along it. I didn't have to worry about being wet though. I fiddled with the box in my pocket and I could tell that Artemis sensed my uneasiness.

"Percy, is something wrong?"

"I- I want to do something…"

She looked at me confused. We stopped walking and she faced me.

"Artemis," I began. "We have been through much together from overcoming our parents rage to having a child because of an airhead." She laughed at that part. "What I'm trying to say is that you are the mother to my child and I love you more than anything. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and Luna. I want you to be mine for all eternity. Artemis… Will you be my wife?"

She gasped and looked at me with a mixture of emotions. I was on one knee looking up at her nervously.

Artemis's POV

I looked at Percy with happiness, fear, and a shocked expression. We have been through so much and I do love him, but is it worth it? Is it a good idea to give half of your life to another for all eternity? As soon as he puts that ring on my finger, I'll be his wife for all eternity. I had to think this through, but being husband and wife is just a title. Wouldn't we be doing the same thing together even if we were still dating like now? I have made up my mind.

I looked at Percy and he had a nervous expression on. I took a deep breath. "Yes..." He smiled that beautiful crooked grin of his and slipped the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful silver band with a sea green tinted diamond in the middle. When he placed it on my finger, it glowed a faint golden color and ancient Greek writing was engraved on the inside. It said _'Perseus and Artemis Jackson binded by the Ancient Laws'_. _Nothing my father Zeus can do now_. I thought.

We kissed a long passionate kiss under the moonlight on the beach. I felt serene, at home, and content.

Aphrodite's POV

I watched as Percy and Artemis became officially immortal husband and wife. I felt like my work there is done, but not elsewhere. I changed my view to a certain daughter of Athena. I watched as she wondered through the woods helplessly. She probably had no idea where she was going. She finally sat down and pulled out an architecture book to read (lame). Then she sat down under a tree. This was getting boring so I changed my scene to the hunt. I saw Thalia and Nico taking the first watch of the night while the others slept in tents in the woods. They were sitting there in an awkward silence. That had to change. I decided to have a little fun.

I appeared in the woods at an edge. I made sure to make some noise to get their attention and so they would come check out what it was. I flashed back to my palace and continued to watch.

"What was that?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, why don't we go check it out?" Thalia got up and made her way through the woods to the spot where I was earlier. Perfect. I smirked. Nico came up soon after and noticed Thalia's expression. They were standing on the edge of a cliff. Thalia dropped her bow.

"Thalia, just back up and get away from the cliff and you'll be fine. Back up slowly."

She still didn't move. I wanted this to be more dramatic and as if I made it happen, the cliff began to crumble and Thalia was standing right there at the edge extremely pale. Talk about irony.

"Thalia, move!" But the cliff crumbled and Thalia began to fall. She let out a scream. Nico grabbed her hand right before she fell too far. He helped her up and she clutched on to him for dear life. I smiled. Let the magic begin. He carried her as far from the cliff as possible and gave her comforting words and tried everything to calm her down. She finally eased up and looked up at Nico. They simultaneously leaned in closer and I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. They were inches away, centimeters, and…

**Sorry for the long wait! I know you must hate that and I'll try to work faster. I'm adding more POVs and leaving this chapter on a cliffy. I'm going for Pertemis and Thalico in my story so keep waiting for more!**

**I want to thank all of you out there that reviewed! It means soooo much that you all love my story! I'm reaching for 300 reviews for this chapter! Review! Review! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Percy's POV

Artemis and I are officially immortal husband and wife, which made me feel complete. I have a daughter, a beautiful wife and nothing could be more perfect. Months went by and Luna grew up fast. She was sixteen looking now just like Apollo said. Every Saturday I would take her swimming at Montauk. Sunday, Artemis and I would give her a little lesson about her and the world we belong in. We would also tell her of our adventures. She listened intensely and loved the stories.

_Flashback_

"_Your father saved me from Atlas's burden on his journey to defeat the Titan Lord." Artemis said._

"_You saved mom and defeated the Titan Lord?" Luna would look at me._

"_Yes…" _

"_I have the coolest parents EVER!"_

_We both smiled at her easy going attitude. She was only about 12 at the time, but we knew it would be a matter of time before she grew older and needed this information._

_End of Flashback_

Artemis would take her hunting every Friday night so the weekend was just bonding time. During the week, we would help her control her powers and learn of all her abilities. Aphrodite and Apollo would visit often. She would always call them 'Aunty Aphrodite' and 'Uncle Apollo'. Aphrodite blessed her with fashion and beauty so Luna was beautiful and actually enjoyed Aphrodite's make overs. Apollo blessed her with the gift of song so she has a beautiful voice.

Zeus wasn't happy about Artemis and I being immortal husband and wife, but he had to accept it because of the ancient laws just like he had to accept Hades taking Persephone, although that was forcefully.

I was at Camp Half-Blood for a visit since I am the god of heroes. I have been forgetting my title with my new family and all. Although I can be at more than one place at a time, so technically I have been her almost every day. I guess I just don't pay as much attention.

It was just another normal day. Campers were running around training and just hanging with each other. Then everything started to go wrong.

Zeus called a council meeting so I met Artemis outside the throne room.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but it must be bad. He didn't sound too happy."

"Great… Just what we need an angry Zeus!"

We walked in to Athena and Poseidon yelling at each other.

When they saw us, they stopped and everyone stared mainly at me. Athena had her eyes narrowed at me. I felt uncomfortable and confused. Artemis looked confused as well. We went to our thrones and waited for Zeus to start the meeting.

"Well I called this meeting on the request of Athena. It has to do with a missing demigod child of hers and she believes that she knows who took her." Zeus began.

"I don't THINK, I KNOW who did." She gritted through teeth, practically growling. I have to say, she is extremely scary right now and I would hate to be on her bad side.

She seemed to be glaring dangers at me.

"My daughter Annabeth is missing and Perseus Jackson is responsible!" Artemis and I bolted out of our thrones. "WHAT!" We yelled.

"I haven't seen Annabeth since our fight a months ago!" I stated in my defense.

"Yeah, because she left the hunt and was roaming the woods alone. Now she's gone! I can't find her anywhere! I found all her stuff, but she's not there!" Athena was boiling mad.

My father stood up. "You can't just blame my son saying he took her! Why would he even do that! He's married now!" Thunder boomed. Zeus was still NOT happy about the whole 'immortal husband to Artemis thing', but he'll get over it.

Poseidon and Athena began arguing again.

"Quiet!" Zeus yelled. We all shut up. "Until we find Annabeth, all we have to blame is Perseus. So for now, we will keep an eye out for the girl." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I'm being blamed for kidnapping my ex-girlfriend.

Grover's POV

I was roaming the streets of Manhattan trying to find more demigods and get them to camp safely. I was walking down a familiar street. I recognized it as the street that Percy's mom lives on. I kept walking until I caught this strange scent. I couldn't determine it. I knew it wasn't a monster, but if it was a demigod, I never have smelt anything like it. Its scent was strong. I followed it and ended up in front of Percy's old home. This was strange, but I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Luna's POV

I was waiting for the arrival of my parents. They were supposed to take me out today to fight a drakon. I needed a tougher opponent and all the other monsters were just too easy. I pulled my auburn hair up into a side braid. I applied mascara, a little eyeliner and silver eye shadow that matched my silver tank top. I was wearing jean shorts and silver converse. I had on my chocker collar necklace that my parents gave me. It was sea green like my eyes and had a silver charm of a woman riding a Pegasus shooting a bow and arrow. I always wear it no matter what. It symbolizes my parents and who I am. Also, when you pull of the charm, it turns into a bow and arrow. If you pull of the whole necklace, it turns into a sword.

I decided I couldn't wait any longer so I made my way down the small flight of stairs.

"Grand-" I stopped myself short because someone else was in the room. I didn't know who it was, but it smelt like an animal. From the stories I was told, I knew it was a satyr. I remembered the cover-up my parents told me to keep if this ever happened.

"Sally, who's this?"

"Oh, sweetie, this is Grover, one of Percy's old friends."

"It's nice to meet you." I told him.

"Grover, this is my adoptive daughter Luna." Apparently she remembered the cover-up too.

"I didn't know you adopted a child."

"Yes well Paul and I want a child and thought this would be easiest for now."

He nodded and then started whispering to grandma, but I heard every word.

"Do you know what she really is?"

"No…"

"She has a very strong scent. It's sort of repulsing, but it's still strong. Has she ever been attacked?"

"No Grover, I don't know anything really. She's only been with us for a few months." Well, it wasn't really a lie.

"I may have to take her to camp." My grandma and I exchanged a quick glance and I gave a slight nod. I was ready. My parents and I prepared for something like this to happen.

"Alright Grover." They turned to me with my grandma still in the act. She was such a good actor, but Paul, not so much. Thank gods he was at the store.

"Luna, sweetie, Grover is going to take you to a camp. It's a safe place that you will attend. Go pack some things for camp." My grandma told me. I smiled and nodded, but pretended to not know what was going on and look confused.

I really don't need to pack anything because I can make things appear, but I have to keep up the act and I like to do things for myself. I try not to let the whole god-thing go to my head. That's what my dad taught me.

I got all of my things packed and made my way down stairs. They were waiting by the door.

My grandma pulled me aside.

"Luna, remember everything your mother and father taught you. Be yourself, but don't tell your parentage. Knowing Percy, he will claim you even with the consequences. Please be careful and stay safe."

"I will grandma. Please tell Paul I said bye and thank you for taking care of me."

"I will sweetie." I gave her a big hug and left the apartment with Grover.

"Do you know what you are?"

I pretended that I had no idea.

"Do you know Greek mythology?"

"Yeah, I practically grew up with it."

"Well good, that makes this easier. We the gods are… are real." I pretended to act like he was crazy. I laugh.

"You're kidding me right?"

He shook his head and had a serious expression on. I stopped laughing and stared at him.

"You apart of the world too, Luna."

"I- I am?"

"Yes, you're an offspring of a mortal and a god or goddess."

I just stared blankly at him. I could win an award for best actor.

"Like a- a demigod?"

"Yes, that is what you are. Do you know which parent of yours is mortal?"

"No… I never knew either of my parents." I hate lying, but the satyr bought it.

"I guess we will find out when you get claimed." He then took out a drachma and threw it in a puddle on the side of the street. Soon enough, a grey cab came flying up to us. I remember my dad's stories and this is the grey sister's cab.

"Let's go." Grover hopped in and I followed him. The ride was AMAZING! My dad was right, they are crazy fast drivers, but it felt like a roller coaster and I LOVED IT! Grover, on the other hand, looked like he was about to pass out.

I got out of the cab. "That was AWESOME!"

"Seriously? I think I'm gonna hurl. How could you have possible liked that or even be standing after that?"

"I'm different than most if you haven't noticed yet."

"Oh, I've noticed."

We made our way up the hill and I saw Thalia's pine. (My dad told every single detail of his life, so I basically know where everything in camp is just by listening to him.)

I saw a man on the porch in wheelchair and instantly knew it was Chiron, the trainer of heroes. He was playing pinochle with invisible people. He saw us approach.

"Ah, hello Grover." He looked over at me.

"I'm Luna."

"Hello, I am Chiron trainer of heroes. I'm sure Grover gave you all the details."

"Yes sir, he did. Are you the camp director?" I knew he wasn't, but I wanted to see my dad.

"No, he is unable to attend camp until a certain matter is resolved."

That's when I knew something was up. My dad never misses an opportunity to be at camp.

"Oh, alright."

"You need a tour." Not really. He called over some guy named Malcolm.

"Malcolm, will you show Luna around?"

"Yeah, sure Chiron."

We started heading to the cabins to start with.

"So you're new here?"

"Yeah, how long have you been here?"

"Years, a really long time, I stay as head counselor of the Athena cabin now since…" He trailed off. I was about to ask what wrong, when I spotted my dad's cabin. It was AMAZING! Everything about it was calling me. The cabin was beckoning me to enter. Malcolm noticed me looking at that cabin and he grew angry.

"Let's get away from Perseus's cabin."

"What, why?"

"Our sister, Annabeth, the heroine of Olympus is missing and Athena is angry. She's blaming Percy for her disappearance and so we all despise him and try to stay away from his cabin."

I couldn't believe it! My dad is blamed for the disappearance of his ex-girlfriend! (Like I said, tells me everything. Gods have a lot of free time.)

I was about to yelled at this guy for accusing my dad, when someone came up behind us.

"Oh, a newbie, let's give her the initiation."

I turned and came face to face with five buff kids. Two were boys and the rest were girls. The won who was clearly the leader stepped forward.

"Clarisse, she just got here leave her alone."

"Shut it Malcolm. We have a process here." Clarisse, I remembered that she tried to dunk my dad's head in the toilet. I smirked and the girl looked confused.

"Let me guess your little process. You're a bully that drags innocent newbies to the bathrooms and tries to dunk their heads in the toilet. Well let me tell you, that is such an old bullying method. Try something new for once."

Malcolm looked at me shocked.

"Listen here missy," Clarisse began.

"No, you listen. You will not mess with me or else you will pay the price. You're a stupid child of Ares who thinks she can run this camp, by pushing everyone around."

I turned around to walk off, but she grabbed my arm. I turned and faced her and she immediately backed off. I realized that my eyes were glowing and I calmed myself down like my mom taught me.

While they were all standing there trying to process what happened, I ran into the woods. I made it to Zeus's fist and sat down. I heard footsteps and looked up and saw my mom.

"Mom!" I hugged her.

"Luna, you must keep your anger under control."

"I'm sorry mom, but I was angry to find out about dad and then the daughter of Ares…"

"I know Luna, it's okay. Your father is in his palace trying to sort things out and I left to come talk to you. Poseidon is with him for the time being. You must try to fit in right now and don't be angry with anyone, it will trigger your powers and you will lose control."

"Okay mom."

"I also want to tell you that I'm sending my hunters to camp. I'm stopping their hunt for Lycaon and sending here for now."

"I finally get to meet them?"

"Yes, remember hide your parentage for now, until the time is right."

"Okay mom, I will."

I gave her a hug. Then, she took to her divine form and left. I have to head back and act normal, _for now._

**Don't worry, Thalico will be in next chapter BIG TIME. I'm sorry for the cruel cliffy last chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**There is a really high demand for this story! It makes me tear up! :') Thank you all so much for the reviews! Don't worry; I will continue my other stories for those who still want them. I'm sorry to **_**Wise Old Rabbit**_** and others that want Annabeth and Percy back together, but that will not happen in this story, sorry. Congrats to **_**Victor Janus, **_**who is close to the right answer of what happened to Annabeth.**

**I want to personally thank **_**ESMT and Twilight Chick 01 **_**for their insightful reviews! Also, special thanks to **_**xxxBookwormLonerxxx**_** for giving me a good laugh in their review! To **_**XX TEARS DON'T FALLXX**_**, I may do a sequel on Luna's life through her younger years during the few months. Confusing right? LOL On to the story…**

Luna's POV

I got control of my anger and went back to the camp. I saw a few campers staring at me, but I kept walking. I saw Clarisse, but she kept her distance. Smart girl. Malcolm came up to me.

"Luna, Chiron wants to see you in the big house."

I nodded my head and walked towards the big house. I heard Grover talking to Chiron.

"Her scent is so different Chiron, almost like…"

I felt it was the right time to walk in so they wouldn't figure out too much.

"You wanted to see me Chiron?"

"Yes child, have a seat. I'm just curious to your parentage. You're 16 and haven't been claimed and the oath said you had to be claimed by age 13 and…"

He looked down at my necklace. Oh no…

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"I've had it since I was born…" Well, it wasn't a lie.

"No… Not possible…" I guess he was making assumptions. My dad said he was very smart and figure about how my father was a son of Poseidon before he was even claimed.

He snapped out of it.

"Come child, I have to teach archery to the new campers and that includes you."

I followed him out of the big house. He took me to the archery range and told me to pick a bow. I wanted to use my own, but that would give too much away to him so I picked a decent one. It was slightly heavy, but it will make due for now. He told us all to aim. I got into a stance just like my mom's and waited for him to say fire. Once he did, the arrow soared through the sky and hit the bulls-eye. I smiled at my work and grabbed another arrow and began to place my hands in the right places. However, everyone was staring at me, even Chiron.

"What?" I was confused.

"How did you do that? No one has ever made a perfect shot on their first try in training! Not even a child of Apollo has!" I didn't know who this guy was, but I'm guessing he's Uncle Apollo's kid because he resembles him.

"Calm yourself Will. Everyone continue on." He eyed me, but continued to help the others.

I shot arrow after arrow and actually split a few in half. My mom and I would have contests on who could split the most arrows. I miss those days.

I moved on to my next activity which is Pegasus riding. Huh, today is just my lucky day!

I walked in and only saw one Pegasus here. I recognized him instantly. It was Blackjack! My dad would teach me how to ride him when I was younger.

"Oh dear! Looks like we don't have any Pegasi left for you. That's not good."

"What are you talking about? There's one right there."

"No, no! You can't use him. That is Lord Perseus's Pegasus B-"

"Blackjack wouldn't mind me riding him right boy?"

"How'd you know his name?" Oops.

The conch horn blew. Thank the gods I didn't have to explain!

The camp broke out in murmurs and whispers.

"The hunters-"

"Here?"

"I thought…"

"-Annabeth… missing?"

I made my way through the crowd. I must say, even though they won't know who exactly I am, I'm excited to meet my parent's hunters! The campers went silent. I didn't know why, but I guess word traveled about me.

'Hi, I'm Luna!" The one who looked in charged, Thalia as I was told, studied me and shook my hand. I felt a small volt of electricity. She is a daughter of Zeus. She somewhat frowned, but shook it off.

"That didn't affect you?"

I just gave her a straight up answer. "You mean the electric current you sent up my arm? It really just tickled."

She looked shocked for a second and everyone just stared at me. The boy next to Thalia let out a small chuckle. I'm guessing he's Nico from the stories.

"Right, well… I'm Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis and this is Nico, Lieutenant of Percy Jackson."

I gave a small nod of recognition to the both of them.

"So are you new here?" She asked me. Before I could answer, Malcolm came up.

"She's new at camp, but we don't know if she's new to the world of the gods."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico asked.

"She stood up to Clarisse and didn't back down to five children of Ares AND she is the best archer we have seen in years. She could rival Artemis!" I smirked a little at that comment. I have to admit that I did beat my mom in a few contests.

"Well, how about we have a little contest then?" Thalia looked at me. I grinned the same grin that my mom says matches my dad's. Thalia let out a small gasp, but recomposed herself.

"You remind me of…" She stopped herself. "Never mind, so you in?"

I stopped grinning for a second and gave a little smirk. "Oh you are SO on!"

We walked into the archery range with all the campers following behind. I guess everyone wanted to see this. Even Chiron was there. All the hunters kept talking about how I was so dead and that there is no way I could beat Thalia. Well, are they in for a shock! I could also see Nico giving Thalia googly eyes. I made a mental note to talk with Aunt Aphrodite later.

I was about to pick the same bow I used last time, but I heard a voice in my head.

_No dear, use your own bow. It's alright, trust me!_

I knew it was my mom. I turned back around confusing everyone and put the bow back. I grabbed the charm of my necklace and pulled it off leaving behind the chocker collar part. It materialized into a bow in my hands and my arrows appeared on my back. The arrows were pure silver with sea green tips. My bow was pure silver as well, but the string was sea green like the arrow head tips.

Everyone gasped when they saw what I did. I just walked up to the position marker to shoot. Thalia looked at me as she made her way to the position marker. Chiron spoke.

"You each get three shots. The challenger, Thalia, will start the contest with the first shot. Whoever makes the most closest to the bull's eye wins or, in this case, whoever makes the most bull's eyes." I looked over at Thalia waiting, but all she did was stare at me.

"Well…" She continued to stare. "Challenger shoots first."

She realized this and began her stance. I say my mom did a pretty got job teaching her. Nico yelled from the crowd.

"You got this Thalia!"

"Thanks Nico." She smiled at him, but I saw a hint of lust in her eyes.

I shouted back. "Alright lovebirds, you can get back to the lovey-dovey stuff later. We are having a contest here."

They both blushed and the hunters all laughed. Both Nico and Thalia blushed tomato red. I smirked and nodded towards the targets signaling Thalia to start it off.

She began her formation again and waited a few seconds before she shot. The arrow soared through the air… Bull's eye. Thalia smirked.

"Yeah, beat that!" Someone yelled in the crowd.

I just made my formation and waited a few seconds before shooting. I could have shot it right when I made my stance, but I wanted to build up tension. Everyone waited with anticipation. You could easily hear riptide in pen form drop. I drew the arrow back a little further and released. Perfect Bull's eye.

Thalia was up again. She repeated what she did the first time, still getting a bull's eye, but I was just to the left of the previous arrow. My turn. I decided not to wait that long. I just leaned into my formation and released the arrow all in a second. The arrow split the previous one in half. Thalia was staring at the target stunned. I just shot an arrow within a second and split my previous one. It helps when you train with the goddess of the hunt and especially when she is your mom. You already have the skills inside you.

_That's my girl! You show Pinecone Face! _

_Thanks dad!_ I laughed at his childish behavior. He was definitely a fun-loving guy.

_Have some fun with your last shot. Do something out of the ordinary to make them strike you as odd._ My mom always loved challenges, especially out of the ordinary ones. We would always do the randomest things like… Oh, I'm going to use that!

_Thanks mom!_

Thalia finished her last shot and hit just to the right of the bull's eye. I walked up, but I materialized a piece of cloth in my pocket. (No one saw!) I took it out and went to the position. People from the crowd were whispering to each other wondering what I'm doing.

I placed the cloth on my eyes and tied it behind my head.

"You're crazy! You can't make that! There's no way!" Thalia said.

I just made my formation and concentrated on my instincts. I knew where the target was and set up. I waited just a few seconds so that all the campers and hunters were standing on the tips of their toes with anticipation. When I felt there was enough tension in the air, I released. I heard gasps and I knew I made my shot. I took off the blindfold and saw that I split the previous arrow again.

Thalia's POV

Who does this girl think she is? I mean, I respect her archery skills, but a blindfold? She's out of her mind, but as soon as she made the shot, I knew I had to recruit her into the hunt or, at least, introduce her to Lady Artemis when I get the chance. Who is her godly parent? She has the love senses of Aphrodite. (I was not that obvious with Nico! Was I? …NO!) And she has archery skills of Apollo and Artemis combined! She has Percy's grin, which could just be a coincidence. She is very beautiful like all children of Aphrodite, but what stuns me is her eyes and hair. She has piercing sea green eyes like Poseidon's kids, namely Percy, and Auburn hair like… But it's not possible, so never mind. She wasn't even affected by my electric shock earlier and that always works!

After the contest, I shook her hand and left. I walked down to the canoe lake to think. I was remembering back to that night…

_Flashback_

"_What was that? Nico asked._

"_I don't know, why don't we go check it out?" I got up and made my way through the woods. Right directly on the other side of the tree was a huge cliff. I was screaming on the inside and I dropped my bow. _

"_Thalia, just back up and get away from the cliff and you'll be fine. Back up slowly." I didn't seem to process what he said. I just stared down which was probably very stupid of me. I think my bow hit a rock or something because the cliff started to get unbalanced and I began to fall. I screamed expecting death soon, but I felt a hand grab me just in time. I was pulled up and grabbed on to my savior for dear life as he carried me. I could hear Nico's voice giving me comforting words until I finally calmed down. I looked up into his mesmerizing dark eyes and felt myself lean in. He was doing the same. Before I knew it, we kissed. It felt like nothing I ever experienced before. When we broke apart, I didn't know what to think. We heard someone coming._

"_It came from over here!" Nico put me down just as Phoebe and the others came through the trees._

"_What happened?"_

"_I uh- thought I heard something, but instead ran into a cliff." They all knew my fear of heights so they understood and didn't ask any more questions. I let out a small sigh of relief and for the past two days, it seems Nico and I have been avoiding each other and the others knew it. They could sense that something else happened in the woods, but didn't ask. Then when that Luna girl said something, I knew we both were so obvious. I told Nico thank you then because that is one of the first things he has said to me in a while. I felt relieved to hear his voice. We both didn't know how to react after that kiss._

_End of Flashback_

Someone knocked me out of my thoughts.

"You okay Lightning Bug?" My heart fluttered at the nickname.

"Yeah Death Breath, just came here to think."

"About…"

"Certain things…"

"Which include?"

I knew what he was getting at.

"You tell me."

He sighed. "Look Thals, I just… I just don't know how to handle this. I like you a lot and I just- I dunno! I'm a son of Hades! I'm not too good at talking to anyone besides the dead! I'm not really a social person either…"

"Nico, no one is good at telling their feelings, but to be honest, I'm glad to hear you say all that. I was worried when we avoided each other after the, uh, kiss."

He smiled. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Now, you tell me…" He leaned in again and I did the same. This kiss was perfect, better than the other by far! And no it has nothing to do with the fact that I was still jumpy from the cliff when we kissed our first time! This kiss had passion, love and there was no more confusion, just… bliss.

**Will Thalia figure out who Luna REALLY is? What happened to Annabeth? What will Aphrodite do next? Or more importantly, what is going on in Athena's mind right now? Will Nico and Thalia's love prosper? When will the campers know of Luna's identity? What is Chiron thinking? AHH! So many questions, still plenty more chapters! :P YAY!**


	19. Chapter 19

Percy's POV

"That wretched, know-it-all, owl head…" My father kept on mumbling insults about Athena while pacing about the room. I've been in my palace trying to sort things out.

"Dad? Dad! DAD!" He stopped pacing.

"That worthless-"

"Dad!"

"Sorry son, but I can't believe she has the nerve to accuse you of…"

"Dad I know, but I don't know how to fix it. I have absolutely no idea where Annabeth went, let alone, know when she even left."

Just then Artemis appeared.

"Uh, dad, can I talk to her alone please?"

"Sure son, I'll be back in a few hours."

He walked out the front door and I turned to Artemis.

"I talked to her. She almost lost control of her powers."

"She just got there!"

"I know. She's short-tempered."

"She gets it from you…" I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I quickly replied.

"Thought so…" My point exactly.

After a long pause of silence, I broke it.

"So what do we do now?"

Luna's POV

I was walking around camp because it was my free time on my schedule. Everyone else cooled off about the archery match between Thalia and me which was a relief. I made my way towards the cabins and hear soft music being played. I looked over and saw a guy that had blonde hair that was short and in a slight fohawk. He had a guitar strapped around him that is black with golden flames. He looked about sixteen and was with a girl who looked a few years younger. She had blonde hair as well and wore a yellow sundress. She was standing in front of a keyboard that looked quite complicated. It had tons of buttons. I watched as the guy played his guitar and the girl played the keyboard and pressed some buttons at the top that added drum music in the background and some instrumental chorus. I thought the melody was great, but needed to pick up the beat a little.

I walked over.

"Hey, that's a nice tune."

The guy stopped playing and looked up at me. He jumped a little, but recomposed himself.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"No prob, may I make a suggestion?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Try picking up the tempo a little. It seems too slow. What's the occasion for the song anyway?"

"We're trying to write a song for our half-sister in the mortal world."

"So she's famous?"

"Yeah, Megan here idolizes her."

"Hey!" Megan shrieked.

"Anyway, it's Victoria Justice."

I didn't know who that is, but I just nodded my head.

He turned to Megan. "Hey, let's try kicking up the beat a little."

He started with his guitar which is the only thing playing at the beginning. I just realized that they were just getting the music down, but had no words. At the right beat, I started to sing.

_You had it all  
the day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely_

(A crowd started to form)

_yeah, I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention_

(They started to sing harmony)__

and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me

(I started to dance around)__

So watch your back  
'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you  
I set the trap and when I'm done  
then You'll know what I've been through  
so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now  
and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

(They sang along)__

and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter  
But I 'ma drive you under  
Cause you just don't,  
Don't deserve a "happy ever after"  
but what you did to me  
After you told me  
You never felt that way  
it was only just a game

You had it all Megan echoed.__

And one day!

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me begging on your knees for me Megan echoed._  
Yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede crawling like a centipede_ Megan echoed._  
You mess with me?  
And mess with her!  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

The guy finished it out with the guitar.

Applause came from the crowd that formed. The guy that played the guitar came up to me.

"That's perfect for our sister! You have an amazing voice by the way."

I smiled at him, but I already knew that because of Uncle Apollo. "Thanks, you're not so bad at guitar."

"Thanks, by the way, I'm Solaris, Son of Apollo, but you can call me Sol."

"I'm Luna Marisabel, unknown, but you can call me Luna." He laughed a little and shook my hand.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You beat Thalia in the contest earlier. I have to say you have amazing skills with a bow and arrow."

"Thanks, it helps when you have been practicing practically your whole life. Anyway, where did your guitar go?"

He smiled and pointed to his neck. I looked and saw a guitar pick on a chain necklace.

"Gift from my father. It's a magical weapon that can morph into a bow with arrows."

"So a guitar? You can use your bow and arrow for a weapon and then drown the monsters out with your loud electric guitar?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually it gives off powerful sound waves that will have anyone on their knees clutching their ears for dear life."

"Impressive."

"Why that you." He did one of those bows that people do after they perform on stage.

I just laughed. We then heard the conch horn blow signaling dinner.

He went to his cabin mates. "I'll catch you later."

I headed towards the Hermes cabin and was greeted by one of the Stolls. Weren't they supposed to be with the hunters? They were up to something…

"Hey Luna…"

"Hey Connor…" I could easily tell them apart. "Travis, I know you're behind me and if you try to steal anything or pull a prank, I will drown your wallet in the canoe lake." I stated holding up a brown leather wallet with a caduceus symbol for their father on in. I turned and saw Travis feeling his pockets for his wallet and saw his eyes grow big when he saw it in my hand.

"Fine, give it back!"

"Swear on the River Styx that you won't prank me or steal anything of mine."

"Fine, I swear on Styx, now give it back!"

I tossed it to him as thunder boomed in the background.

He made sure all of his money was there and smiled at me.

"You're alright girl."

Connor came up and put on of his arms around my shoulder.

"Damn right Travis. I love this girl!" They put me in line behind them to get food, but I walked in, in between them laughing about all the pranks they pulled. I was also giving them ideas. I may not be a master prankster, but I did mess with dad a lot and created a bunch of traps out in the forest. I was supposed to walk in with the Hermes campers, but nobody's going to do anything about it.

I walked in, offered food to my parents and sat down with the Hermes kids. I saw Sol and gave him a smile before I started eating.

Nico's POV

I was leading the hunters with Thalia to the dining pavilion. We didn't want to make our relationship public yet so we didn't hold hands. We would never live it down if all the hunters found out. We walked by the Apollo children who were all lining up behind Will to head to the dining pavilion.

I saw this one kid with a fohawk and he cringed when I looked at him. _What's his deal?_

He had a disgusted look on his face right before I turned back around. Thalia noticed it too because she was glaring daggers at this kid.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What's this kid's problem?"

"I don't know, but if he keeps looking at you like that, I WILL electrocute him."

"Chill Thals, I'm just curious. I don't think I ever did anything to him."

We got our food, made our offerings and went to sit at Percy's table. The girls went to Artemis's table.

I noticed the Luna girl was walking behind with the Stolls laughing and having a good time. Huh? Nobody has done that with the Stolls before. She must have out pranked them or something.

I heard Connor say: "Man, I love this girl!"

Travis jumped in. "I know! I hope she's our lil sis! I got lots to teach her and she's got some great ideas herself."

Luna just laughed. I looked at her closely and noticed that she looked extremely familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I shook it off and continued to eat. She left the Stolls and went to sit at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor sat on either side of me.

"So…" Connor started.

"What's up with you and Thalia? Huh?" Travis finished and I practically choked on what I was eating. All the guys looked at me and grinned.

"N- nothing's going on…"

I stuttered. Damn, they see right through me.

"Oh please! You too make googly eyes at each other every five seconds!"

"Do not!"

"One… two… three… four… five! Cue Thalia."

I looked and saw her looking at me, but blush when she saw the Stolls laughing. My face turned red and I just kept eating. Like I said, I will never live it down!

**The character of Sol was given to me by **_**PerseusPercyJackson**_**. Thanks for the character idea and I kind of changed a few small things around to fit the character more.**

**Sorry for the long wait and I know it's short, but crucial info will be revealed next chapter. **

**REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

Luna's POV

After dinner, I went to the archery range for some practice. I decided to skip sword fighting because I didn't want everyone staring at me again, especially since sword fighting is in my blood because of my dad. I pulled off the charm on my necklace and shot arrow after arrow. I reached for what seemed like my billionth arrow on my back when a different arrow besides mine hit the target. I looked around, but didn't see anyone.

I walked up to the target and pulled off the arrow. I analyzed it and saw a note wrapped around it. I unwrapped it and read it.

_Luna, _

_Skip the campfire and meet me at the dock on the canoe lake._

_-Sol_

Once I finished reading it, I couldn't help but smile. I wonder why he wants to meet me at the dock. I guess I'll find out.

Once it was time for the campfire, I made my way to the canoe lake. I didn't see him yet so I sat on the edge of the dock. I looked below and saw nymphs.

I heard them talking.

"The tidal lord is the hottest god I have ever seen!"

"I agree, but he goes for a virgin goddess who will NEVER give him what he wants."

Okay, I did not like how they were talking about my parents.

I butted in. "Excuse me, but how do you know what the tidal lord really wants?"

They both jumped and looked up at me. I guess they didn't expect me to be able to understand them.

"You understand us?" The one on the right asked.

"Um, yes?" I don't know why it came out a question.

"Who are you?" They both just stared at me.

"Uh, I-I'm Luna." Maybe I shouldn't have talked to them. I'm starting to get a bad feeling.

"Are you talking to the nymphs?" I turned around and saw Sol staring at me with a shocked expression.

I stood up. "I was uh, um- kind of?" Why am I acting nervous and stuttering?

"But only children of Poseidon can. You could be one. You have those sea green eyes, but no child of the sea can even hit a target in archery. You have qualities of the sea and you can shoot a bow and arrow. I just don't-" I saw him staring at something wide-eyed.

I followed his eyes to my neck and more specifically my necklace. I covered it up quickly.

"Wh-where did you get that?"

"It was a gift…"

It was silent for a second. "It's impossible…"

"What Sol?"

"Well they are married, but…" He was still thinking hard now.

"Sol!"

He snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Luna," He looked directly in my eyes. "You know who your parent or should I say parents are, don't you?"

I couldn't believe it. Out of all these people, he possibly figured it out.

_Tell him! Oh, tell him! You've got to trust someone!_

_Aunt Aphrodite, not now!_

_You know you should trust him! You already are very close to him. _

_But what would my parents say? They told me to keep it a secret!_

_You can't be separated from everyone. You have to have one person who you can trust to keep your secret. You need someone to rely on, someone to be a close friend… or more…_

_Wait what?_

I got no reply.

"Luna?"

I looked up at Sol. I was about to say something, but I was pulled into the lake by my hair. I landed in the water, but I didn't get wet. I looked around and saw a two shocked nymphs. I felt anger towards them. Anger clouded my vision and I unleashed a massive tidal wave at the nymphs. I resurfaced myself and saw Sol staring at me. I landed on the dock.

"Sol I-I'm so sorry."

I was about to run back to camp, but he did the most unexpected thing.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around into a hug.

"I know what it's like to be different. I never fit in in the mortal world. I've been here for years. I was more of a rocker in my cabin. I always went with heavy metal and rocked out, all the others like everything else. Well, I'm no goddess…"

I laughed. "Thanks Sol, but you can't tell anyone."

"Of course. It will be our secret. I just don't understand."

"It was Aunt Aphrodite. I was never supposed to be born. Let's just say she messed with my parents a lot. I just can't believe that you figured it out. Chiron saw my necklace, but I guess he never jumps to conclusions until he knows for sure."

"I guess I just know you better than everyone else."

"I've only met you one other time. How could you possibly know me better besides the fact that you know my secret?"

"I know you could easily beat your mom and Apollo in an archery contest and you're not afraid to stand up to anyone. You're tough and different than anyone else I know."

I smiled at him.

"So tell me, how do you have such an amazing voice?"

I laughed. "I should start at the beginning actually. I've only been alive for a few months…"

I began to tell him about the few months of my existence and how Apollo and Aphrodite blessed me. He listened closely and asked very few questions, and then he began to tell me about his life. He ran away at age ten and has traveled far when a satyr found him and brought him to camp. He lived at camp for six years.

I felt that in that hour, Sol and I became really close. He didn't seem to care that I was a goddess or the fact that I'm different. I felt that our small friendship grew into something bigger. I felt that we were best friends, inseparable. We were so caught up in the moment on telling our life stories to each other, that we didn't realize we had eavesdroppers.

Thalia's POV

"Come on, it's not a big deal. Let's just skip the campfire songs and head off somewhere to be alone."

"I don't know Nico…"

"Come on Lightning Bug…"

I couldn't resist anything he asked when he used my nickname.

"Fine."

So now, here we are at Zeus fist making out. My father would not be please, but I could care less at the moment.

Then there was a loud 'splash' and we jumped apart.

"What was that?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out…"

We made our way over to the canoe lake and I saw that Apollo kid from earlier and Luna sitting on the edge of the dock talking.

"Of course. It will be our secret. I just don't understand."

"What secret?" Nico asked.

"shut up and listen." I told him.

"It was Aunt Aphrodite. I was never supposed to be born. Let's just say she messed with my parents a lot. I just can't believe that you figured it out. Chiron saw my necklace, but I guess he never jumps to conclusions until he knows for sure."

"I guess I just know you better than everyone else."

"I've only met you one other time. How could you possibly know me better besides the fact that you know my secret?"

"I know you could easily beat your mom and Apollo in an archery contest and you're not afraid to stand up to anyone. You're tough and different than anyone else I know." Her mom?

She smiled at him.

"So tell me, how do you have such an amazing voice?"

She laughed. "I should start at the beginning actually. I've only been alive for a few months…"

She began telling him her life story and Nico and I just sat there frozen. I came to that conclusion about her, but figured it impossible. I grabbed Nico by the arm, figuring we heard enough, and dragged him back to camp.

He looked at me. "I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I! What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Should we talk to Percy?"

"NO! Bad idea, but I think we should talk to Luna tomorrow. Maybe she has a lead to where Annabeth is."

"Well how would she know?"

"Maybe she wanted revenge on Annabeth for hurting her dad. Or maybe…"

"Thals, do you really believe that? She's Percy's daughter, she has traits from him and you know he was never that way."

"Yes, but she has trait of Lady Artemis and she's that way."

"That way about getting revenge on men, not women for hurting a man's heart."

I knew he was right, but I just wanted to be sure.

"We're still going to talk to her tomorrow."

"Alright, but you know that I am making sense here."

"Yeah, for once."

"Hey, I can be smart!"

"Sure Death Breath, you keep telling yourself that. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

He gave me a quick kiss and headed towards Percy's cabin while I headed to Lady Artemis's.

"Goodnight," He yelled before closing his door.


	21. Chapter 21

Luna's POV

I woke up a little earlier than usual and went to the archery range to get more practice in before breakfast. I was setting up for my next shot when an arrow landed on my target just shy of the bull's eye. I thought it was Sol again and I smiled, but when I looked closer, it wasn't the same arrow. It was silver all over like the hunters. I walked up to it and pulled it out of the target. I saw a note on it.

_Can anyone be original?_

I unfolded it and began to read.

_Luna,_

_We know who you really are. We know everything: Your parents, how long you've been alive, and of all of your abilities. We need to talk. After lunch, during your free time, meet us at Zeus's fist. _

…

I began to panic. I saw Sol walking out of the Apollo cabin and ran towards him. He smiled at me, but saw the panic in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I showed him the note and panic flashed across his eyes. It was strange, but I'm glad he cares.

"Who wrote this?"

"I'm not sure; let me check who signed it. Oh yeah, no one did! I'm freaking out!"

"Okay, first thing first, calm down. Second, I'm coming with you to meet whoever."

"No, you don't have too. Plus, it is definitely more than one person because they said 'we' which worries me."

"No I'm coming, and Luna, you need to calm down."

"You know, you can get in massive trouble for telling a goddess what to do." I had to lighten the mood.

He laughed. "I don't think you'll do anything to me…"

"Oh and why not?" I stepped forward raising an eyebrow up at him. He smirked.

"Because I can easily tell your little secret."

"Oh, you won't do that."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Oh, you'll disappear long before you can even find a person to talk too."

He laughed. "Touché Luna, touché."

"You know, usually when people are in the presence of a god or goddess, they are very respectful and some are scared. You, just stand up to me and treat me like any other. I'm grateful for that. My dad taught me to be just like him. Respect the other gods, but never lose sight of true friends. Say true to yourself and don't get caught up with power. I just want to say thanks for making me feel like I belong here and fit in."

He smiled at me. "You're welcome Luna. I have to say that I never thought my best friend would be a goddess, but I'm glad that it's you. You're just like your father. I've heard many stories about him and how he turned down godhood, the most prized gift that all are here to prove they deserve, for the equal treatment and recognition of those who have been oppressed by the gods for so long. He never wanted to be treated as a hero, but as just 'Percy'. You're just like that in a way, but you'll stand up to anyone who dares challenge you or gets in your way. I admire you for that. You're so different. I'll stick by you know matter what and I know my dad would appreciate that as would yours. I'll meet you here after lunch so we can go face these people together."

I was so stunned by all he said. He said it with sincerity and I could tell that he meant every word.

"Thank you, and for the record, you're my best friend too." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I felt like I was in one of those sappy romance movies (minus the romance), but it felt good to have a friend that cared. I never really got to meet anyone during my few months of life. He's my first real friend that knows my true self and doesn't seem to let that affect anything.

After breakfast, the Apollo, Ares, and Hermes cabin had sword fighting. This is the first class of sword fighting that I was going to since I skipped the last one. I stood next to Sol while everyone else talked with each other. It became silent when Chiron entered.

"Heroes, usually Lord Perseus would be teaching this class, but seeing as he's busy, I-" He was cut off.

"Chiron, I'll still be teaching this class. They may blame me for Annabeth's disappearance, but they can't keep me from my duties while they figure all this out."

There stood my dad with his sword riptide. He held the hilt while it rested upon his shoulder. I wanted so badly to run up to him and hug him to death, but that would give away everything. I felt Sol get closer to me. I looked up at him and he gave me a nod. I guess he was making sure I didn't accidentally give away my identity by calling him 'dad' or something. I nodded back signaling that I can control myself.

"Oh look if it isn't Prissy." I swear I am going to beat the Tartarus out of that girl. How dare she talk to my dad like that!

"Don't talk to a god like that! Specifically, the god of heroes, which is what you are! If I were you I'd-" Sol grabbed my arm trying to calm me down. I saw Clarisse shrink back a little. My father laughed.

"Oh Clarisse, it's good to see you too and it is so funny to see that the new girl has made quite the impression on you." He was still laughing.

"So Chiron, care to stay and watch?" He nodded and stood next to the door, which had a great view of the whole Amphitheatre.

"Alright, we will be working on the disarming technique with a sword. That means no bows, knives, _spears_, etc." He looked at Clarisse when he said spears. I wanted to laugh, but held it in.

"I need someone to demonstrate with me… Luna."

I smiled and walked up to him, pulling my entire necklace off and letting my sword grow to full length. It was made with the rarest weapon known to demigods. Imperial gold and celestial bronze are common, but not imperial silver. I could sense everyone staring at it, but I didn't care. "It finally feels like everything is back to normal." I whispered to him. He smiled at me.

"I wish it would be…" He muttered before he started the attack. Everyone watched as we clashed our swords together, neither one of us wanting to give up. I saw an opening and went for it. I maneuvered my sword in between his sword and hand, twisted upward, and watched as riptide flew through the air and landed on the other side of the Amphitheatre. I held my sword to his throat and muttered 'dead'. Everyone was staring at me with a shocked expression, but Sol. My dad was looking at me with a proud smile. I could see a hint of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Very well done, Luna. You have great swordsmanship… But the fights not over yet." He reached into his pocket and pulled back out riptide. I always seem to forget that it does that.

"Well see…" I muttered before I got back into formation to strike.

The battle went on forever it seemed and neither of us wanted to give up. We were as tired as normal demigods get when they fight this long, but we were slowing down a bit. Everyone was still watching intensely. They all took a seat in the stands. Usually, my dad and I would fight for hours at a time, so this was nothing, but it would have to end soon.

We both met equally and forcefully in the middle and stared at each other pushing on each other swords trying to get the upper hand. It seemed that neither of us was going to overcome the other.

"How about we call this a draw?"

I was about to tell him to eat his own words, but we have been battling the whole class time and lunch was coming up. I nodded and we both pulled apart. I went over to the water on the side and poured it over my head then drank the rest. My father did the same thing.

Chiron left the Amphitheatre a while ago during the battle. I heard the conch horn blow signaling lunch. I really didn't want to go, for fear of what is to come after, but I had too.

Everyone was leaving to head to the pavilion, but my father called my back.

"Luna, hang on a second…" I told Sol to head on without me.

"Yeah dad?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that I am really proud off all that you've become and your mother is too. You are really giving all of these campers heart attacks with your skills." We both laughed.

Then his face grew serious. "Does that boy know?"

I looked confused for a second, but looked back and saw Sol waiting by the door.

"I told him to go on… But, yeah he knows. He kind of figured it out. Don't worry; he said he will keep the secret. He's my only real friend here anyway."

"So your best friend?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Annabeth and I started off as best friends…" He was lost in thought though. "Then again, Artemis and I started off as enemies…"

"Dad?"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry, lost in thought…"

"I could see that, your eyebrows were all scrunched up like mom says it does when you try to think."

"_Try _to think! That's insulting! I'll be having a talk with your mother later, but for now, let's get some food."

"Yeah, I agree."

We walked to the door.

"Hey Sol."

"Hey Luna." He nodded to my father. "Percy. Or would you prefer 'Lord Perseus.'"

"Percy is fine." They shook hands and my father looked at him up and down. "I like this boy. He's the first one that hasn't called me lord."

Sol laughed. "Luna doesn't like it either."

My father smiled. "Let me guess, Apollo's boy? I can see the resemblance, but if you start saying haikus, then I'll take back what I said about you." Sol laughed.

"Haikus aren't my style; I'm more of a rocker than a poet."

"That's good. Just the past few months of Apollo's haikus were enough to make me want to throw him to Cerberus. That's better than what Artemis thought of doing to him."

They were laughing and getting into a good conversation.

"Guys, as much as I like you two getting along and all, I'm starving! Can we go eat now?"

They both looked at me. "Oh yeah, right…"

My mom did say that my dad has kelp in his head. We walked to the pavilion and when we entered, everyone was staring at us. Sol got food, sacrificed, and went to his table with his siblings. I saw them all asking him questions. My father gave me a pat on the shoulder before going to the main table and sitting with Chiron. I'm sure Chiron was going to ask about my parentage. My father will make something up. I got my food, sacrificed to my father and mother, then sat down at the Hermes table. They all started asking me questions and asked about my fight with 'Lord Perseus'. I just ignored them for the most part.

Lunch ended quickly and I met Sol outside. My father was busy with Chiron. We made my way to Zeus's fist. I was kind of nervous. I mean, what if whoever they were wouldn't keep my secret.

"I'm right here Luna. I'll make sure whoever they are won't tell your secret."

"You can't just make them. They have to Swear on the River Styx. That's the only way to trust their word."

"Then I'll make them swear!"

"We don't know who we're dealing with yet. Calm down."

He started mumbling ways to make them swear and I just rolled my eyes. I tried to hid my nervousness, but I couldn't.

"Luna…" A different voice said. I sat up quickly.

Nico's POV

Thalia said: "Luna…" She sat up quickly and turned around.

"Thalia? Nico? The note was from you two?"

I nodded.

"H-how did you find out?"

"We overheard you and him at the canoe lake last night."

She stood there frozen and looked at the guy.

"D-does anyone else know?"

I shook my head. She sighed with relief.

"So what were you guys doing out here anyway?" She asked.

My face heated up. We both stuttered for an answer.

"We wanted to get some fresh air and discuss some things about the hunt." I can't believe I came up with that.

"You're not telling the whole truth." The guy said. Damn, must be a son of Apollo. He can detect lies and the truth. "You're both blushing. Don't tell me you two are secretly dating? Gasp, I can see it written all over your faces!" Luna smirked. I totally forgot that she was blessed by Aphrodite from what I heard last night.

"D-don't tell anyone. We'll never live it down." I said.

"Oh, I won't…" She smirked. Oh, no. "Only if you don't tell my secret."

"Deal!" Thalia and I both said at the same time.

"Alright lovebirds I believe you. Now, I have to finish talking to my dad, you coming Sol. I think the lovebirds want privacy." Seriously, not even she will let us live it down!

Luna took off, followed by Sol.

"You didn't ask about Annabeth."

"Thals, do you really want to anger her. She needs time to coop with us knowing her true self, then we can ask and hopefully search for her."

"Fine," She huffed.

"Come on Lightning Bug, we're alone."

She smiled. We began making out again which was so mistakenly interrupted last night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait. I've had a rough week. It's almost summer for me, so I'll have more time to update. Here you go…**

Percy's POV

It felt good to know that Luna had a friend at camp to help keep her secret. When we walked into the dining pavilion, all eyes were on us. I gave Luna a pat on the shoulder and headed towards the main table where Chiron was. I swear I saw Thalia and Nico glancing between Luna and me, but it could be my imagination. I think.

I sat down next to Chiron and waited until the nymphs brought my food. Chiron turned towards me.

"Luna is an interesting young camper isn't she?"

"Of course Chiron, she has great talent."

He sighed. "Do you know her parentage?"

I froze for a second. "No Chiron, I don't sorry…"

He looked me over. "Well, she's been here a week and hasn't been claimed. Because of your oath, I'll have to address this matter to the council."

I choked on the coke that I was drinking. "Chiron, I don't think…"

"Sorry my lord, but that is what must be done, unless she is claimed by tomorrow."

"It's Percy and you do what you must Chiron." I left the dining pavilion and teleported to Olympus right outside Artemis's palace door.

I was about to knock, but the door swung open.

"I was just about to come talk to you. How was camp and Luna?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news…"

"Good news first."

"Alright, well, she's perfectly fine and has a friend from the Apollo cabin that found out her secret and agree to keep it."

"Well that's good. I'm afraid to ask, but what is the bad news?"

I sighed. "If Luna isn't claimed by tomorrow, then… Chiron said he would have to address the council because of my oath."

Artemis stood there frozen. I took her hands in mine.

"Artemis, I'll claim her. That way you won't have to. I know you're not ready to say you broke your oath."

"Percy, she's 16 looking. You have not been a god for 16 years. Everyone will know that something is up. We're in this together."

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"We'll have to inform Luna." She told me.

"We don't have time."

"I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Do I ever?"

"Good point." I smiled. "We still won't avoid the council, you know?"

I sighed. "I know…"

Luna's POV

I was sitting at the beach during the rest of my free time. So Thalia, Nico and Sol know my secret. I was thinking about what was going to happen next. Annabeth's still missing and my father is to blame, my mother's oath, me a goddess, there's so much going on. I never knew my life was so screwed up.

_Prepare yourself Luna. Things are about to get a lot harder…_

_Dad?_

No response. Great, just what I need, a harder life. But what the Hades did he mean by prepare yourself?

I sighed and got up when I heard the conch horn blow. It's Friday so that means it's time for capture the flag.

I made my way to the crowd of campers and somehow found Sol in all of it.

"Hey, ready for your first game of capture the flag?"

"I was born ready!"

"Perfect! The Hermes and Apollo cabin are on the same team so they told me to tell you that you're on border patrol."

"Ironic huh?"

"What?"

"That's where my dad started."

"Oh yeah, it was also where he was claimed."

"Yup, wait a second…" _Things are about to get harder… What did my dad mean? What is he planning?_

"What Luna?"

"Nothing, just thinking…"

"Alright, well, the games about to start. We better get to our side of the border. We're guarding the creek."

"I thought you said just me?"

"I offered to help."

I smiled. We made it to the creek and waited for the signal to begin. The conch horn blew and it began.

I heard battle cries in the distance. I'm in between both of my elements: the creek (water) and the woods (hunting). I was ready. I jumped into a tree and got out my bow. I prepared an arrow and was ready to strike at the slightest sound. I heard a twig snap and my senses took over. I fired and jumped down from the tree with another arrow ready. I looked and saw one of the Ares campers trying to pull the arrow out of his shirt. It pinned his sleeve to a tree and I saw his sword lying on the ground. I shot my arrow and pinned his other sleeve to the tree trunk. He wasn't going anywhere.

I formed my sword and prepared for a fight on the ground. I heard a crunch of leaves and twirled my head towards the source of the noise. Three people came into view. I should have known that they would follow their sibling. Clarisse was leading them with her spear held high. She looked over at her brother and huffed.

"You're gonna pay for that punk, but I have to admit that you have more skills than Prissy in your first capture the flag game."

"You shouldn't disrespect the god of heroes! He is superior to you now."

"Don't tell me what to do punk. I'm _superior_ to you. I'm older!"

"What makes you think because you're older that you're superior?"

She charged and I side-stepped. She tried to stab me with her spear, but I blocked it with my sword. She pushed against my sword until we were an inch from the creek. I heard the conch horn blow.

"Games over Clarisse, you can get off now."

"Oh no, this isn't over yet!"

I felt my foot submerge in water and I immediately felt energized. I pushed back and got a firm grip around her spear. I ripped it out of her hands and snapped it in half.

"You little!"

"Shut up! You need to learn respect!" I felt anger take over me. A familiar tug in my gut appeared and a tidal wave was behind me. Clarisse stared at me wide-eyed and backed up a little.

Then, everything began to fall into place. Everyone was gathered around to witness the fight and I could see a worried Sol in the crowd. Anger was clouding my vision. Gasps were filling the crowd and soon everyone was bowing. I looked up and saw a woman shooting a bow and arrow riding a black Pegasus. The same symbol on my necklace.

I calmed down and the tidal wave turned back into the calm creek.

Chiron stepped forward.

"All hail Luna Marisabel Jackson, daughter of Lord Perseus, god of heroes, quests, swordsmanship, and tidal waves, and Lady Artemis, goddess of the moon, the hunt, and chastity."

Thunder rumbled in the background.


	23. Chapter 23

Luna's POV

I stood there while everyone just stared at me. You know that feeling you get when people's staring makes you feel uncomfortable and like an outcast, yeah, I have that feeling. I couldn't take it anymore so I dove into the creek. I swam to the bottom and sat there with my face in my hands. I'm not ashamed of my parentage and of whom I am if that's what you're thinking… I just, hate feeling like I don't belong.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my father in front of me. I immediately pulled him into a hug.

_I'm sorry Luna, but we had to. They would have found out either way…_

I looked up and nodded at him saying I understood.

_The council wishes to see you, and when you see your grandpa Zeus and Poseidon, show lots of respect because… Well, you'll see._

I just looked at him. He is known for talking on and on. He teleported us out of the creek to Olympus. I gasped at the sight. I have never actually seen Olympus before and it was absolutely gorgeous! I forgot for a short second to why I was actually here.

"Come on Luna, we need to go. Remember, be respectful and don't show any signs of fear alright?"

I nodded. He opened the door and I was amazed at the sight before my. All the gods were 15 feet tall sitting on thrones. It was incredible! My father sat down on his throne and I looked over at my mom. She gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I bowed before my grandfather Zeus then Poseidon.

I then stood before all the gods in the middle waiting for what was to come. I could easily tell which god and goddess where who by their appearance and where they sat. Hera placed her hand on Zeus's shoulder to, I believe, keep him calm.

"So…" He began. I looked up. _No fear, stand strong… _"This is the child." He gritted his teeth. There was silence.

"I say we kill her!" I looked over and met eyes with Ares.

"You can't kill her! She's a goddess!" Aphrodite hit him on the head hard.

"Then throw her in Tartarus!"

"Ares, I'm going to throw you there if you don't shut up!" Apollo shouted. What's with Ares and his kids. I really don't like them.

After all that yelling is when Zeus snapped. He grabbed his master lightning bolt and aimed it at my father.

"How dare you conceive a child with MY daughter! I already didn't like your marriage, but the ancient laws sealed it. This, THIS, is it!"

In a flash, Poseidon was in front of him with his trident in hand.

"Don't threaten my son! You're not even thinking this through clearly! Our children had a child and they're happy! Yet, you want to take away the child, your own granddaughter!"

Zeus flinched for a second and I could have sworn I saw something flash in his eyes.

"She should not be born!"

"Wait! Lord Zeus, if I may…" It was Aphrodite who spoke up. All eyes were on her. "It's my fault."

"What are you saying?" Athena chimed in.

"I wanted a little spice in their romance so I drugged them." Zeus and Poseidon stared at her.

"What?" They both yelled.

Aphrodite didn't look the least bit scared. "I. Drugged. Them. Simple as that. Artemis didn't even know she was with child until I told her." She was filing her nail as she said all of that.

Zeus looked at Artemis. "Is this true?" She nodded.

I know I heard the story of how I was born before, but at this moment, I truly realized that I'm a mistake. I'm not supposed to exist or ever be born. I can never just live my life. There will always be something. I should never have happened. I shouldn't be here or even alive for that matter. I'm just a problem from a broken rule or oath. Whatever…

I love my parents and I know they love me too, but I still shouldn't be here. They know I'm a mistake. I know that I'm a mistake.

"Father, please let her be. She has done no harm. She's only a few months old and new to this all." My mother was asking for me to be left alone.

Zeus looked at me. "She's not bound by the ancient laws yet since she has no domain, so she can go on a quest and prove her worth. She probably wants to clear her father's name so she has this chance to find the daughter of Athena."

"No good son of Barnacle Beard…" I heard Athena mumbling.

Zeus dismissed the council. My father and mother came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We'll have to thank Aphrodite later. She calmed down Zeus." My dad said.

"Are you sure you're up for a quest Luna?"

"Yeah mom, I can handle it."

"Apollo wants to talk to us; we'll be watching you alright? Stay safe." I hugged both my parents as they left the room. I turned and came face to face with Poseidon.

"Grandfather…"

"Hello Luna."

"What can I do for you?"

"I came to wish you well on your quest. I know your father will be extremely worried. I was when he went on all of his quests. He never knew that though."

"Thank you grandfather."

"Also, if you ever need help, the ocean will guide you."

"Thank you and thank you for before also."

He nodded. "Good luck Luna and may the Fates be with you."

He was carried away with a sea breeze.

Sol's POV

I couldn't believe it. She was claimed and then disappeared. Everyone went back to the cabins, but I stayed behind at the creek. I sat on the edge staring into the water waiting. I had a feeling she would be gone a while.

I felt myself dozing off and as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Luna in the creek with an amused look on her face.

"Tired much?"

"Where have you been?"

"Council…" I understood. There was a silence until she spoke.

"Did you wait here for me?"

"Kind of…"

She smiled and I felt my cheeks heat up. _Oh who are you kidding, she's a GODDESS!_

The next thing I know, I'm wet in the face. Luna is laughing and still swimming in the creek.

"Did you really just splash me?"

"I don't know, why don't look up and find out."

I was confused and then I felt water land on the top of my head.

"Oh it's on!"

"Bring it sunshine!"

"It's on arrowhead!"

I jumped in and we had a splash fight. She allowed herself to get wet due to the fact that I'm soaked. It went on for a little bit until she disappeared.

"Luna? Luna?" Great, just… great.

I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me under. Then, all of a sudden, I could breathe. I realized that I was in an air bubble with a laughing Luna.

"Not funny!"

"No, you're right… It was hilarious!"

I pretty sure I was scowling at her.

"You were like your dad. Swimming around where no one can find you."

She stopped for a second and began smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing… just a story that I remember my dad telling me…"

"Okay… Well I think we should head to the cabins before the Harpies are released."

"Right… Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Chiron gave you a room in the big house since Lady Artemis and Lord Perseus's cabins are occupied by the hunters. All of your stuff was moved."

"Okay let's head back."

We really didn't know how late it really was…


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm soooooo soooo soooooo sorry! I was on vacation and I had NO internet access! It sucked… I'll try and update a LOT faster; I know you all must be mad!**

Percy's POV

The council meeting went better than I thought. I was just so happy that Luna was safe for now, but a quest is making me nervous. Artemis apparently sensed my uneasiness.

"What's wrong Percy?"

I looked over at her. We were sitting on my couch and I had my arm around her. "It's just… a quest for Luna. I've been on a quest and know just how dangerous it can be. I don't want her to go through the same thing…"

Artemis snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my chest. "I'm worried too, but we have trained her well and prepared her for this. She's ready and all we can do is help her whenever we can and hope the Fates are with her."

I sighed. "You're right. She'll have companions, but I still can't help but worry."

She looked up at me and rested her chin on my chest. "You need to relax. I can sense that she is happy right now. Maybe she wants this."

I could feel her pulling the tides again. I did feel better, but still worried for Luna.

"Feel better?"

"A little…" She started rubbing circles on my stomach. It sent a spark through me.

"How about now?"

"Artemis, I think the better question would be, are you okay?"

She looked up at me again. "Of course, why would you think that?"

"Well you usually don't act like this. Did Aphrodite drug you again because…"

"No she didn't…" I could still feel like she was hiding something. She did look a little nervous when I asked that question. "I've just been doing some thinking."

"About?" She was rubbing more circles and she looked up into my eyes again.

"About us…"

"Well what about us?"

"Well…" She sat up and I faced her. "I lost my virginity to you and that was my first time, but neither of us remembers it."

I looked at her. "What are you saying?"

She sighed and got up. I followed her to the kitchen where she sat down on a stool.

"I'm saying that I love you and I want to remember every moment together."

"Wait, so you're saying that you want to… for real… no drugs… like…" I was stuttering again.

She grabbed my hands. "Yes Percy, with precautions of course, but I mean it. I've been a maiden all my life and never felt what it's like to really love."

"Are you serious about this?"

"More than anything…" She got up and went to the fridge.

"Huh… It seems Aphrodite saw this coming."

"What do you mean?" She closed the door and held a jar with a pink bow on top. Then, she read the note.

_I thought you could use this tonight for precaution. You don't need another child yet ;)_

_ Aphrodite 3 _

"Really, it's like she's watching us."

"Well what is it?"

"It's a jar of nectar. Remember, she said that in order for a goddess to not have a child, they have to drink nectar right before."

She began to open the jar.

"Wait," I stopped her.

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Percy, I want you."

I haven't seen this side of her before, but I have to admit that I wanted her too.

She finished unscrewing the jar and drank some of it then handed it to me. I took a drink and set the jar down. She began walking up the stairs and I followed close behind.

When we came to my room, she pulled me on to the bed and then we kissed. She started pulling me closer to her, but I pulled back.

"Artemis, are you sure? I don't want you to do anything that you don't have too."

"But, I want too." She pulled my lips to her again and this time I didn't pull back. The next thing I know she's on top of me. I could feel her unbuttoning my shirt. Then she unzips my jeans and all that's left are my boxers. I rolled her over and slipped her dress off. Everything else just seemed to happen as we went. I can tell you that I do feel a lot better and I definitely forgot about Luna's quest for now.

Aphrodite's POV

I have to admit that Artemis asking for a potion did catch me off guard, but I can feel the love in the air and that's all that matters.

_Flashback_

_Artemis entered my dressing room. _

"_Aphrodite, I need a favor."_

"_Oh, really? What might it be?"_

"_Well, I love Percy and I…"_

"_You want to show your affection, yet you have no idea how."_

_She nodded and I smiled. _

"_Well I can definitely help you there. Follow me."_

_I got up and walked towards the 'Prop' room. _

"_Now let me see… Oh here!" I picked up a potion in a pink perfume bottle._

"_What does it do?"_

"_Well, it enhances your feelings. It allows you to fulfill your desires, so to speak, without fear. It just makes it easier."_

_She hesitantly took the bottle. "Will I-"_

"_Remember? Yes you will. All you have to do is spray it on like perfume." She just looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "You hold this end here and spray with this." Wow, I cannot believe I'm teaching her how to spray perfume._

"_Thank you Aphrodite."_

"_You're welcome and I like this new soft side of yours."_

"_I have NOT become soft!"_

"_Sure, sure."_

"_Just remember, if you mess with me EVER again, I WILL come after you with a pack of wolves and they'll rip all of your clothes and that would just be the beginning."_

_I held my hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, I get it!"_

_End of Flashback_

I still couldn't believe it, but I'm glad it happened. Now it's time to watch my soon-to-be couple!

Luna's POV

Sol snuck into his cabin last night with no problem and I easily found my room. When I woke up this morning, I made my way down the Big House stairs and saw Chiron.

"Good morning My Lady."

"Please call me Luna." He smiled at me.

"Just like your father. Alright, Luna, I hear that you have a quest?"

I nodded. "Then you must consult the oracle. You can go to see her after breakfast."

"Okay, thank you Chiron."

"Oh Luna."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen your father today? He hasn't come to camp this morning. I wouldn't think he would be too busy. I thought he would be here right away seeing as you leave for your quest today."

"I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here."

I went out of the Big House and actually did wonder where my dad is, but was thrown out of my thoughts by someone.

"Hey Luna!"

"Hey Sol!"

"Get a good night sleep?"

"I guess... You didn't get caught sneaking back into your cabin did you?"

"Well Megan was still up when I came in, but she didn't say anything when she saw me. I think I'll be fine."

The conch horn blew signaling lunch. "Well you better go find your cabin."

"Right, I'll see you after right?"

"Yeah!" I forgot about my quest, but I get to take people right?

I walked into the dining pavilion and felt a lot of eyes on me. _Great._ I got my food and sacrificed to my mom and dad.

_Please help me on this quest and dad, where are you?_

Maybe he'll show up. I got up and didn't know where to sit. Should I sit with the hunters or at the main table with Chiron? If my dad was here, I would sit at the main table, but… he's not. Where is he? He said he would be here.

"Luna! Over here!" I looked over and saw Thalia calling me to her table. I smiled and walked over to my mother's table. "Sit with us."

"Thanks Thalia."

I sat down next to her and all the hunters were staring at me. I figured out how to start a conversation, but I know it might piss off Thalia. Oh well…

"So Thalia…" She looked over at me. "You know I'm blessed by Aphrodite so I can sense an aurora of love coming off of you. Who is it?" I already know who it is, but it's something for the others to talk about.

Thalia turned a bright red. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play! You know exactly what I'm talking about." She was glaring daggers at me, but I was smirking. My secret is out so I don't really have to hide hers, but I'm not going to spill it… yet.

Now all of the hunters were hammering Thalia with questions. Right before breakfast was over I turned to Thalia.

"Thanks a lot!"

"No problem, but I'll make it up to you soon. I promise." I walked back to the Big House leaving a confused Thalia.

I walked in and saw my dad. "Dad!"

"Hey Luna!" I gave him a big hug.

"Is your hair messier than normal?"

"What? No!" He began fixing his hair.

"Wow dad, relax. Anyway, where were you this morning?"

"That's not important. Right now you have to consult Rachel the Oracle."

"Right, great…"

"You'll be okay. Your mom and I will be watching you and will help you whenever we can."

"I was kind of hoping to never see the oracle when it gives a prophecy. From what you say, it seems freaky."

"It is, but you'll be fine. It's only one time with the oracle instead of six or more."

I sighed and then we walked to the cave of the oracle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the long wait guys, here you go…**

Luna's POV

I walked into the cave and my father waited outside.

"Good luck," he said. Once I entered, I saw a woman with red hair painting a picture of… me?

"Hello?"

She turned around her eyes were glowing a green color with mist coming out of them. I gasped and jumped back. She then returned to normal and looked at her painting.

"Is that me?"

She turned from her painting and looked at me. "It appears so…" I looked at the painting and it was a picture of me facing the woods where two pairs of glowing eyes were glaring through the darkness.

Well that's makes me feel better.

"So you must be the famous Luna I've heard much about."

I nodded. "And you must be the famous oracle that my father told me about."

She smiled. "I suppose you are here for a prophecy, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Well ask a question and let's see."

I thought for a moment. "How do I find Annabeth?"

Her eyes began to glow again and green mist came out. I was still not prepared for that a second time.

_Four shall travel west through the dark endless woods,_

_And find the lost one hidden with the ones in hoods._

_Revenge is the drive taken on the moon,_

_But the blame is reversed on the unexpected soon. _

_Regret drives the guilty to do the right thing,_

_But at the cost of a life, not in vein._

The mist disappeared and she was back to normal. Well that prophecy was not comforting.

I walked back down and followed my dad into the big house. I repeated the prophecy to Chiron and my dad. They both looked at each other and then turned back to me.

"Well, prophecies have double meaning, so it may not be as bad as it seems…" I just stared at my father.

"Really? _At the cost of a life, not in vein…_ Pretty specific, don't you think?" He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright, well you may pick three people to accompany you." Chiron added.

I nodded and I knew who I had in mind.

"Luna, I have to go. I wish you luck on your quest and hope that the Fates are with you."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you soon."

He gave me a hug and I felt a salty sea breeze. After the goodbye, I left the big house in search of the three.

I found Sol playing his guitar on a picnic table out in the open.

When he saw me, his face broke out into a grin.

"Hey Luna!"

"Hey Sol!" I gladly returned the smile.

"What brings you over here?"

"Oh you know, quest related news, nothing major."

He rolled his eyes, but then he seemed to understand what I meant.

"You got a quest?"

I nodded. "So Sol… Do you want to come? It would mean a lot to me, please?"

He began to think. "Hmmm… How much would it mean to you?" He had this smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Sol…" I got down on one knee. "It would mean the world to me to know that I have someone I know and trust to accompany me on this dangerous quest. Would you give me the honors of traveling on this quest with me?" He began to 'think'.

"'I don't know…"

"Please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, you've humored me enough. I would love to accompany you on this magical adventure."

"Yay, thanks!" I gave him a quick hug and began to run off to find the other two.

"Wait, when are we leaving?" He yelled after me.

"Meet at the top of the hill in half an hour!" I yelled back as I kept running towards my mother's cabin. I asked for Thalia, but she wasn't there. I checked my father's cabin for Nico, but they said he wasn't there. I figured that the two were off together and realized where they were.

I ran off into the woods and came to Zeus's Fist. I turned away as soon as I saw them.

"Come on guys really? Well I was right about where to find you."

Thalia and Nico pulled apart and both their faces were tomato red. They began to fix their clothes and hair as Thalia began to talk.

"Luna, what do you want?"

"Well first, I want you guys to find a new make-out spot, preferably somewhere I don't know about." They rolled their eyes. "Second, I got a quest and want you two to come along."

"Sweet, I'm in!" Nico, always the one to jump at quests.

"Thalia?" She nodded.

"I'm in."

"Great! Meet me at the top of the hill in half an hour."

I ran to the Big House and began to pack everything needed. I made sure I had my necklace on and then headed off towards the hill.

Thalia's POV 

Sol, Nico, and I were all at the top of the hill waiting for Luna. She finally walked up the hill five minutes later.

"So Luna, if we are all going on this quest, shouldn't we know the prophecy?"

"Oh right sorry…" She told us the prophecy and I began to think on who could possibly be the one that actually had to do with Annabeth's disappearance. Luna could have for revenge on Annabeth for hurting her father, but she has more of her father's traits and hasn't been alive that long from what she told us. So she may have been born after the fact. Nico could still be holding a grudge against Percy… Never mind, he's way over that. Nico looks at Percy as an older brother and he would never do such a thing any way. Sol is a son of Apollo and isn't connected to this in any way so it couldn't have been him. I know it wasn't me because I would never hurt Annabeth.

This may be a difficult quest…


	26. Chapter 26

Artemis's POV

I woke up lying on something hard and felt someone twirling my hair. I looked up and met the mesmerizing sea green eyes staring into mine (and if you tell anyone I said that, I will hunt you down and turn you into a jackalope then have my hunters shot arrows at you!). I realized I was lying on his chest.

"Morning Beautiful!"

I smiled at him. "Morning… shouldn't you be at camp?"

"I was going to get up and go, but I didn't want to wake you and you're so beautiful when you sleep."

I blushed a little. "Well you're late and you know Luna, she would want to see you before her quest and confrontation with the oracle."

He sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips, got up and got dressed.

"Alright, I'm going."

He came back over and gave me another kiss, but this one lasted longer and was more passionate. We pulled apart, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I sat there for a second and then finally decided to get up and get dressed.

I flashed to my cabin at camp and found my second in command Phoebe.

"Hello My Lady. Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you were a little late and you look a little different. Your hair is a little messy and you look a little tired."

I started brushing my hair with fingers really fast. "I slept in."

"But then why…"

"It's unimportant Phoebe. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Thalia, as you may know, is going on a quest with my daughter. That means you will be in charger when I cannot be here."

"Alright My Lady." She did a quick bow and walked out the cabin. I had a feeling Phoebe didn't really let it go and she just pushed it to the back of her mind, but it doesn't really matter.

I walked out of the cabin and walked to the Big House. I found Percy there talking to Chiron.

"May I interrupt?"

They both turned to me and Percy had a warm smile on his face.

"Of Course Lady Artemis, I have an archery class to teach anyway."

Once Chiron was gone, Percy picked me up and did one of those twirls that are in the cliché romantic movies (What? Just cause I'm a maiden doesn't mean I haven't see a romantic movie! It's all Aphrodite's fault! She made me watch them with her in hopes I would fall in love!).

"What are you so happy about?"

"Our daughter is going on her first quest. I'm so nervous and worried; I needed to take my mind off of it and you make the perfect distraction." He said, and then kissed me.

"Come on! I need to speak with Luna before she leaves. Where is she?"

"She's on the hill with the other three going on the quest."

"Alright, I'm going to talk to her before she sets off."

"I'm coming with you."

Percy and I walked side-by-side to the hill. All the campers and satyrs greeted us with a slight nod. The nymphs, however, were gawking and giggling at Percy which only made me want to shot an arrow through their little hearts and tear their limbs off one by one. Percy noticed my anger and told me to focus on Luna right now. I cooled off, but I will repay the nymphs a visit later.

We came to the top of the hill and Luna saw us. Thalia and Luna exchanged a few words and then Luna walked over to us.

"Mom!" She engulfed me in a hug which I gladly returned.

"Luna, we need to speak before you leave."

She nodded.

"Now this is your first quest and I know it will be difficult, but we will help you as much as we can without violating the ancient law. We can't be there all the time, but we trained you for this. You also have our two top hunters and an excellent archer with you. You have to clear your father's name so that Athena will not and I quote: send her flock of owls to Percy's palace and have them find him and gauge his eyes out. Then, have them eat the flesh where his heart belongs and have them peck his heart out until the last beat. They will bite every finger off his hands and peck his, your too young to go there right now, but you get the point. (Never get on Athena's bad side)."

She stared at me. "No pressure…"

"You'll be fine Luna. Remember, your father had to clear both his and his dad's name on his first quest and prevent a war. You're doing two-thirds of that."

"Yeah, you can handle anything and are well prepared. We give you our blessing on this quest of yours and we hope that the Fates will be with you."

"Thanks mom, dad…"

She gave us each one more hug each.

"Dad, you're shaking!"

"I'm sorry! I'm nervous and worried… It's your first quest. I mean I can't help but worry. It's not easy taking my mind off things; I have to be well distracted… I swear I'm going to have a panic attack!"

"Percy, Luna will be alright. She can handle herself, now we have to go! Bye Luna."

"Bye mom, bye dad!"

We walked down the hill back towards camp. "Panic attack?" I asked.

"Oh shut up! I'm worried… Care to distract me? I'm free all day!"

I made my bow materialize and I hit him in the head with the hilt.

"Didn't get distracted enough last night?"

"Ow! I meant hang out all day not that! I'm not a sex pig!"

"I know, but you should be clearer with your word choice."

He began mumbling something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Thought so!" We both busted out laughing after a few seconds.

Thalia's POV

I told Luna to go speak with her parents before we left. After a few minutes, she came back.

"Alright so what do we do next?" Nico asked.

"We have to figure out where to go first." Sol stated.

"Well we should start with the last place Annabeth was seen."

"Yeah, but the prophecy stated to travel west through the woods." Luna said.

"Well we have to find the woods Annabeth was traveling in find the last place she was seen and look for clues as to where she was taken."

"But the thing is, we don't know where Annabeth was last seen." Luna added.

"Well one person does…" Sol said.

That's when I realized… We'll have to visit Athena for the information if we want to find Annabeth. The worst part is, NO ONE wants to be anywhere near the goddess of war when she's unhappy.

**Now once again, I would like to apologize for my absence to FanFic! I'm a real terrible person :,( I really need to update faster! And to **_**The King of Atlantis**_**, I love you too! (Also not in that way ) I also would like to apologize to **_**Hoodie Mafia **_**and **_**Lightningkid333**_**! I hope these shout outs allowed you to forgive me! Until next time…**


	27. Chapter 27

Luna's POV

"Where would we go to find Athena?" I asked.

"Athena will be a tough one to contact," Thalia stated.

"Luna, you're a goddess, can't you use goddess telepathy or something?" Sol asked.

"I'm a newly born goddess; I don't have my full powers yet and I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as goddess telepathy."

"Well there goes that idea," Nico stated.

I began to think.

"We need to head west like the prophecy stated and just hope that Athena knows we need to contact her. If we wait until nightfall in the woods, we have a better chance of contacting Athena anyway."

"And why is that?" Nico asked.

"Because Athena's sacred animal is an owl and they only come out at night. Athena uses owls as her messengers. If we find one, we can try and contact her."

"Luna, that's brilliant!" Thalia praised. "So for now we head west through the woods. When Annabeth left, we were in the Superior National Forest in Minnesota. We should head west from the place that she left."

"Great idea Thals!" Nico praised and Thalia blushed.

"Okay, now all we need is transportation." Sol stated.

"I can manage that!" Everyone looked at me confused. I whistled and two figures came into view.

"My dad told me that I could ride Blackjack whenever I needed and he brought his friend porkpie. I couldn't get Guido because he is being used for Pegasus riding class, so we will have to share. The lovebirds on Porkpie and Sol with me."

Thalia and Nico blushed, but got on Porkpie. Nico in front and Thalia behind holding on tight. I forgot she's afraid of heights. _Oops._

I got on Blackjack with Sol behind me. He seemed quite hesitant.

"What Sol? I don't bite. You can hang on."

He smiled at me and put his hands on my waist.

_Hey little boss! Got you a boyfriend eh? I remember when big boss would take his girlfriend for rides._

"What? No! Blackjack!"

_Oops! So he hasn't stepped up and asked yet?_

"What's he saying?" Sol asked.

I knew I was probably as red as a tomato. "N- nothing."

_I'll take that as a no._

"Blackjack!"

Thalia's POV

As soon as we took off, I was clutching on to Nico for dear life and I had my eyes glued shut. Nico was trying to tell me comforting words but I was too freaked out to even pay attention. I just hope we get there soon. I swear I felt air sick which is strange coming from a child of Zeus. I wrapped my arms tighter around Nico and I felt him turn.

"It's okay lightning bug. I got you. Nothing will happen, I promise." I couldn't answer. He put his arms around me and pulled me in front of him. I grabbed hold of him even tighter and buried my head in his chest.

"Luna, how much longer?" Nico yelled/asked.

"Not long. Maybe ten more minutes!" UGH! I don't think I can last ten more minutes!

"It's okay Thalia. It'll go by fast. I'm right here."

I wanted to believe him, but then something happened and I lost hold of Nico. I was falling!

I started to scream as loud as possible.

"THALIA!" Someone screamed my name.

I hate the feeling of falling, especially from this high. You never know when you are going to go splat! I was awaiting death as I plummeted and screamed. So much for last words. I really can't think of any or get any out for that matter. I just had one thought: I love you Nico.

Just as I was sure I was dead, I felt a hand grab my arm and I stopped falling, but I was still screaming.

"Shh, Thalia , I got you. It's okay. You're safe."

Nico's POV

I pulled Thalia in front of me and her grip tightened around my body. I whispered comforting words to her and asked Luna how much longer. Next thing I know, we were hit by a strong wind and I lost hold of Thalia.

"THALIA!" I told Porkpie to swoop down after her and I grabbed her hand. I pulled her back into my arms and the Pegasus landed on the ground.

"Shh, Thalia , I got you. It's okay. You're safe."

Her hands created a death grip around my neck and she buried her face in my chest.

I looked back up to see three storm spirits advancing on Luna and Sol. Looks like we're out of this one. I hope Luna and Sol can handle this.

Sol's POV

I saw Nico and Thalia safe on the ground, but it didn't look like they would be able to help due to the fact that Thalia was shaking in Nico's arms.

Porkpie came back up and I jumped onto him. I pulled my pick of the chain on my neck. It morphed into a bow and arrow and I began to shoot at one of the monsters. I looked over and saw that Luna was doing the same but against two. The arrows were flying right through the monsters. It wasn't working, but I had an idea. I morphed my bow and arrow into my guitar and started to tune it for the perfect cord.

"What are you doing?" Luna yelled/asked. "I don't think tuning your guitar is appropriate for our situation right now!"

"Trust me! Just hold them off a little longer!"

She began fighting all three and I was trying to find the right cord as fast as I could. My father never pre-set the cord, he just told me of the power. I've never actually tried it before.

"Hurry up! I don't know how much longer I can hold them off! The sky isn't exactly my domain!"

"I'm trying! Just a little longer!"

I tried a few more combinations and I think I found the right one.

"I got it!"

"Now would be a good time!"

_I hope this works…_

"Cover your ears!"

I strummed my guitar and gigantic sound waves caused the storm spirits to screech in agony. They began to thin out into nothing until they finally turn to dust.

Luna flew over. "Impressive."

I blushed a little. "Remember I told you what it could do."

"Right now I remember… we should that Apollo, nice trick."

"Thanks…" I was staring at her beautiful features, when she yelled my name.

"Earth to Sol!"

"Huh?"

"I said: we should probably go check on Thalia…"

"Right… yeah of course."

"Boys…" I heard her mumble.

She began to fly down and I instructed my Pegasus to do so also.

Luna's POV

"Thalia! Good Gods! We are on the ground already! Snap out of it!"

"I don't think she's gonna budge Luna." Nico stated.

"Well then I- I'll… ummm, Sol!"

"Huh?"

"Does your guitar have a sound that is just used for annoyance?"

"You mean like tune to the right cord where it amplifies a sound of vibrations that shakes the eardrum and not burst?"

I looked at him like he was the Minotaur in a tutu. "Yeahhhh… sure try that."

He took out his guitar and started strumming and twisting knobs.

"That won't hurt Thalia would it?" Nico asked concerned.

"Nah, it'll just fell like an electric shock in the ear really."

"That'll give her a taste of her own medicine then." I grumbled and Sol laughed. _Wait he heard that? Did I grumble that loud? No, cause Nico didn't hear it. But then again, he is preoccupied with Thalia. _

"Okay I got it!" Sol took me out of my thoughts.

"Alright let's do this. Nico set her down gently and back away."

"I can't! She is gripping my shirt for dear life!"

I laughed a little. "Oh well, Sol…?"

"Wait… What? No Sol! Don't! Luna I-" But it was too late. Sol strummed the guitar and Thalia and Nico screeched in pain. But it did get Thalia back to normal.

"What the Hades?" Thalia screamed.

"That hurt! And Thalia, try not to use my father's name in vein please."

"Oh shut it Nico! I was just shocked!"

"Well now you know how it feels Pinecone Face! You're back to normal and we need to get a move on if we want to reach the spot in the wood before nightfall. So can we please go? And I promise no more air travel."

Thalia was pulling at her ears and grumbling as we grabbed our belongings and walked. I told Blackjack and Porkpie goodbye mentally and told them to go back to camp.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, Thalia and Nico sated that we reached where they camped out when Annabeth ran away.

"So… What now?" Sol asked.

"We wait for Athena to come to us. She knows we need to contact her so she may send one of her little messengers tonight. For now, let's camp out here."

And that's what we did. We set up camp and I volunteered to be on watch duty first.

I think I had been out there an hour when I started to doze off. But something kept making an annoying noise.

_Who?_

Who what? Am I dreaming? Oh wait… owls say who. Must be an o- Must be an OWL!

I immediately snapped my eyes open and I was wide awake and alert. I looked around and waited for a sign.

_Who?_

To my left. I ran into the forest further from camp and the others. Finally I saw the owl perched up on a branch high in a tree.

_Who?_ It flew off and landed on my shoulder.

"What is it? Where is Lady Athena? How can I speak to her?"

It flew off my shoulder and disappeared into the darkness.

"Wait!" I ran after it, following the '_who'_ sounds it made.

Finally I caught up to it and saw it resting on a rock in a little clearing.

"There you are you little rascal!"

I started to walk over to it, but then I froze when I heard a voice speak.

"I prefer if you didn't call _my _owl a 'rascal'."

_Uh. Oh._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Luna's POV

The owl flew onto Lady Athena's shoulder. I immediately bowed.

"Lady Athena, thank you for-"

"I didn't come here to have a formal conversation daughter of that sea spawn. I just want you to find my daughter or you can just admit that your father took her!"

I was raging mad! How dare she accuse my father! "Listen here Owl Head! My father would never hurt Annabeth, he's not like that and he loves my mother!"

"How dare you insult me-"

"No! How dare you come here, yell at me, and accuse my father of something that you have no evidence of! That's not very wise and your anger is clouding your Judgement! Your anger towards my grandfather caused you to hate my father and now me! You can't judge someone based on another dispute! So I suggest you get a little wiser 'Oh goddess of wisdom' and start being nice to the one who is trying to find your daughter!" I was practically fuming.

Athena also seemed to have rage in her eyes, but she just stared at me for a few minutes.

"I see you have your mother's anger… and wits. Very well, if you are going to find my daughter you need to start with the last place I could trace her." I nodded for her to continue with my arms crossed and my lips pursed. "The last place I saw her was about 7 miles north of where you are camping now. All her stuff is still under a canopy she created for shelter. It shouldn't be hard to miss; I hope you find clues as to where she may be."

"I'll do my best." She nodded her head in what I think was appreciation.

"Goodbye Luna." She began to glow and I looked away, but I don't think I had to. Just to be on the safe side of course.

I went back to our campground and Thalia, Nico, and Sol were standing outside.

"Luna… calm down…" Huh? That's when I realized my fists were balled.

"Oh… sorry…"

"Where did you go?" Sol asked.

"I had a conversation with Athena…" They seemed to understand my anger. "I know where we need to head though. So, let's change the watch and head out in the morning." They agreed and Sol took up the next watch.

I decided to try and sleep under the stars because they always calm me, but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Sol seemed to notice. "Can't sleep?"

I sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better."

I sighed again. "It's just… someone must have it out for my dad badly because whoever took Annabeth must have known Athena would blame my father and possibly cause a war. I just don't know what their motive could possibly be."

He sat there for a few minutes and seemed to be thinking.

"Maybe… this person or people aren't out to get your father…"

I looked at him confused. "How could they not?! Everything that has happened has turned on him!"

"Luna calm down, I'm just stating possibilities here." I was angry, but I decided to hear him out. He noticed me loosen up and he continued. "I'm just saying… maybe whoever has done all this has a different motive. Maybe it's against Athena, or even Artemis."

"I understand how it could be against Athena because Annabeth was taken, but how could this be against Artemis?"

"Maybe whoever is holding Annabeth hostage knew Athena would blame Percy causing him to focus on the threat and clearing his name than spending time with Artemis. Also, if Annabeth isn't found, he could be punished. Maybe whoever wants to break Artemis into nothing because she has vulnerability now: love. She never cared for someone so much before and losing them would break her into nothing."

I stared at him shocked. I swear if he wasn't a son of Apollo, he would definitely be a son of Athena.

"Sol you have put a lot of thought into this. I never thought you could be that smart!"

"Well thanks for the encouragement!" He said sarcastically. I just stuck my tongue out at him and we both laughed. Then Sol turned serious. He placed his hand on top of mine mostly for comfort, but it still made my heart skip.

"Luna, I'm just trying to come up with every possible outcome there could be so we can be prepared for anything. I just want to help you clear your father's name."

For once since I've left my grandmother's house, I've felt peace. "Thank you Sol, you don't know what that means to me."

He smiled that warm smile of his and the space between us shortened. I could feel his hot breath on my lips until Thalia came out of the tent.

"Woahhhhh! Sorry lovebirds! Am I interrupting something?" She wiggled her eyebrows at us and grinned. Sol and I were blushing like crazy. Sol was the first to recover.

"Oh Thalia, good you're up for your shift! I was just telling Luna goodnight and helping to ease her mind that's all. Well I'll be off to bed now, goodnight!" He casually went inside the tent like nothing happened. I can't lie and say that what he said didn't hurt a little inside or about how casual he was acting, but maybe he is just embarrassed that we were caught almost kissing. _I mean, he was leaning in right? He was going to kiss me wasn't he? Doesn't that mean he likes me? He just didn't want to be taunted by Thalia right? _

Thalia knocked me out of my thoughts. "Luna! Holy Zeus answer me!"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned a little.

"I asked if you were going to get some rest if you weren't too busy thinking about spiky-hair inside.

"Wha- no I- I was not!" I knew I was blushing because Thalia was still grinning.

"Denial, that's how it always starts."

I ignored her comment and made myself comfortable under the stars again.

"Sweet dreams of lover boy!" Thalia cried. I rolled my eyes and this time, I fell asleep with another nightmare.

_-Dream-_

_It was the first time I have seen Annabeth since she was taken, dream or not. She was hanging from a cave ceiling by her hands what looked like rope binding them. Her legs were also bound tightly it seemed and she was gagged from what I could tell. Her head was tilted to the side and it looked like she could barely hold it up. Her clothes were torn and it looked like she had teeth marks on her skin. _

_Two figures loomed in the shadows, but I could not see who they were. _

"_Soon," The taller one said. "Soon their daughter will come and everything will fall into place. She has no idea what is to come. The element of surprise is on our side." He laughed evilly. _

_The other asked, "Master, when can we eat her! I'm tired of waiting!"_

"_Patience my servant! When the daughter of the sea spawn and the moon goddess lures the other three here, then we will have a feast." He paused. "But when they arrive, the daughter of Zeus is mine!" He laughed again. "I get to kill two birds with one stone! I finally get my revenge on the two who have forsaken me!" _

"_Yes my master, and it's all thanks to our inside source with-"_

"_Shhhhh… We seem to have an eavesdropper and we wouldn't want to give the rest of our plans away while we still have an advantage now do we?"_

"_No my master…" The servant figure disappeared from the shadows. However, the other stayed and moved towards the light more, but not enough to see his face._

"_So you're the new goddess and you're already spying. 'Tisk tisk'. That's not polite! You should learn some manners and when you get here," he grinned evilly. "I'll be sure to show you some!" He snarled and pounced._

_-End Dream-_

I woke with a start. I knew I was panting and sweat was dripping down my forehead. I'll never forget his teeth and he tried to snap my neck in half. I wasn't there physically, but it was still frightening. The teeth were fangs practically and looked like they were of a canine. I knew he could probably rip me to shreds. Goddess or not… I was frightened.

I saw Nico on guard duty, so it means I have the last shift. I knew I couldn't fall back asleep so I told Nico to go get more rest and I would stay up for the rest of the night. He agreed right away and went back into the tent to rest. I stayed on guard duty until it was time to get up, pack up and head out to the spot Athena last traced Annabeth.

I didn't worry about telling everyone my dream just yet. We had to focus on finding out where they took Annabeth.

**I know it's short, but don't worry… I am NOT abandoning this story! I've just been very busy lately and frankly, haven't figured out how I want to finish this story, but I think I have a plot finished now and I'm ready to go! I hope to update ASAP! Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the long delay!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

Percy's POV

I was pacing back and forth on the porch of the big house. I already was going crazy just thinking about all the terrible things that could be happening to Luna on her quest. I couldn't even imagine the horrors she must be facing.

Artemis was walking towards me and I couldn't help but stop for a moment and admire her beauty. It was enough to distract me but only for a moment. I quickly remembered why I was pacing and continued to do so.

"Percy… She will be alright, I just know it." She said as she rested a comforting hand on my back.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm freaking out just as much as you, but she will have to face things like this sooner or later."

"I would have chosen later…"

"Anyway… Our daughter is strong, brave and is very talented. She is capable of handling herself in battle. After all she has our DNA."

I looked at Artemis and she was giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and I did feel a little better. I just had to trust that the Fates are on her side and that she WILL prevail in the end. Plus she has Thalia, Nico and a new friend by her side to help her. Artemis placed a hand on my cheek and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why don't we go find you a distraction so you aren't worrying so much, hmmm?"

I look Artemis in the eyes and I saw a mischievous glint in them. I grinned and held out my arm to her.

"Shall we milady?"

She smirked at me. "Oh we very much shall."

We flashed away to my palace forgetting the worries that have been on my mind all day.

Luna's POV

We have been traveling all day and we followed Athena's directions to Annabeth's last seen location. It wasn't too hard to find… and that was sarcasm. Athena was obviously joking because the canopy was camouflaged. We only found it quicker than we would have because a pack of 5 hellhounds was snooping around it obviously catching the demigod scent.

They all turned their heads, beading their bright red eyes at us and snarling their teeth once they caught our scent when we came through the clearing. Great…

Two came at me while everyone else got one. Why is it my luck that I get more work?

I ripped off my whole necklace and my sword appeared. I swung it around in my hands as the two circled me waiting for the opportunity to strike. I kept my eyes on both and one decided to take action.

He snapped at my foot but I swiped down with my sword and he backed off. The other jumped to knock me over but I dodged and he head-butted a tree. Oops…

What happened next shocked me. The hellhounds charged but not at me. Instead, they ran behind me at Nico and began wagging their tails.

"Good hellhounds!" Nico said while scratching behind their ears.

""Nico! You couldn't have done that to begin with!" Thalia yelled.

"Sorry… I forgot that I could…" Thalia face palmed and smacked Nico on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Get over it Death Breath…"

"Okay love birds! Can we now explore the area to see if we find any clues? And Nico, keep an eye on your pets." They blushed at love birds but turned around to explore Annabeth's belongings.

Sol came up to me, but I was too busy focusing on a scent I was getting in the woods. I get a heighten sense of smell thanks to my mom.

"Everything alright?" I looked at him.

"Oh yeah… I just- I… I'll be right back…" I began to go into the woods and the scent grew stronger the further I went.

"Luna please… Let's get back. We need to find clues and- it's dangerous in the woods and to separate…"

I turned around. "Look Sol, I can smell something… something that isn't right. It may be a faint scent, but I can still track it. I had a dream last night… I don't know how to tell you about it, but I need to investigate. You're either with me or not…"

He seemed to cringe when I turned and faced him. "Sol…"

"No, no Luna you're right. I shouldn't try to stop you when you believe to have a lead. I should be with you and not try to stop you from investigating something that could be of vital importance. I just don't want something to happen to you if you go off alone…"

I looked at him and put a hand on his cheek. "Sol, don't be sorry… You're right, we shouldn't separate. We should go get Nico and Thalia and then explore." He seemed to relax a little and wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Well well well… Looky here Nico! We have a new set of lovebirds!" We separated really quickly and our faces were both beat red.

"We were just… uh…"

"Well while you two were out here confessing your secret love, Nico and I found something."

I straighten up and composed myself. "Well what is it?"

Thalia pulled out a dagger that had something like brown hair on the end. "We found Annabeth's dagger just a few meters from the campsite. She obviously put up a fight and was out numbered."

"So the enemy has brown fur?"

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "No… The enemy, I know who they are. I've seen this before while on the hunt. We would see wads of this which we used to track them."

"Then whose hair is it?" I asked.

"It isn't hair Luna, its fur… we are dealing with Lycaon and his pack."

Great…

Nico's POV

Luna seemed frozen in shock and Sol was making a thinking face like an Athena child. I didn't know what to expect except that I know the werewolves are strong and have been outsmarting the hunt for a long time.

It started getting dark and Thalia suggested that we stay at Annabeth's campsite for the night and proceed in the morning. Before anyone fell asleep, Luna told us about her dream and the scent she picked up earlier which was why she was in the woods. I began to think about whom the traitor could be and what the conversation between the werewolves could have meant.

"Well hopefully Luna will pick back up on the scent in the morning and we will follow it from here." Thalia suggested. Everyone agreed. Thalia decided to take first watch despite me constantly telling her to let me. But there is no arguing with Thalia so I laid down to sleep next to her. I noticed Thalia was thinking really hard and I couldn't help but ask her what's wrong.

"It's nothing Nico, go back to sleep." I sat up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't you lie to me Thals, I can tell you're hiding something."

She huffed. "Fine, it just bothers me that… I could catch the scent… it's stupid but for Gods sake! I'm the lieutenant of Artemis!"

"Well Luna is the daughter of Artemis and a goddess. Her senses are heighted way more than yours or mine."

"Nico, you're the lieutenant of kelp head. He has no sense of tracking what-so-ever… You have no way to track the scent." She grinned and started laughing at my defensive expression. "So no comeback eh?" She laughed harder.

"Shut up lightning bug!"

She punched me in the arm. "Awe chill out Death Breath and that didn't hurt that bad!" I was still rubbing the place she hit me.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I could see her drifting off. "Sleep lightning bug, I'll take first watch." She just hummed what I thought was an agreement and she changed her position to her head on my lap instead. I smiled at her and played with her hair. She smiled a little and I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

I began to think back to Luna's dream she told us. _'But when they arrive, the daughter of Zeus will be mine!' _

That made me panic. Luna told me that part in private, but I knew Thalia had her suspicions. I mean Lycaon has it out for her dad. I will not let him touch her, if it's the last thing I do… I love her, but I haven't told her that yet… I cradled her in my arms as she slept. Nothing will harm her; I will make sure of that.


End file.
